Ultimate Spider-Linc
by The Dudes Tude
Summary: When Royal Woods gets infested with crime only one can stop it all. THE ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN! (All right's go to Marvel and Nickelodeon.) Review if you're on Team-Spidey!
1. THE BITE

Spider-Man: The Loud House

By: Iggygames22

It was the day! The day that Lincoln's class went to the Science Exhibit! Lincoln heard about the spider's! And that was the only reason why he was excited!

~LATER AT THE SCIENCE EXHIBIT~

LINCOLN: Wow look at all these spiders!

CLYDE: Yeah! There amazing!

MARTHA CONNORS: Yup they are something they're 15 enhanced super spiders!

CLASSMATE: Uh there are only 14. One's missing.

MARTHA CONNORS: Huh… well that means that my husband is experimenting on that one more.

CLYDE: Come on Lincoln you're falling behind!

LINCOLN: Oh coming! Just need to tie my shoe!

~Up above the Radioactive Spider is lurking in the corner~

LINCOLN: And done! Clyde I'm comi- YOW!

CLYDE: You okay Lincoln?

LINCOLN: Yeah just pinched that's all!

CLYDE: Oh okay well hurry up we're falling behind!

LINCOLN: Yeah I'll be right there.

~ AFTER SCHOOL ~

Lincoln arrives home. As he opens the door he is greeted by his mom making dinner.

RITA: Oh hello Lincoln!

LINCOLN: Yeah hi um I'm gonna go to my room I'm not feeling very well.

RITA: Oh okay well get better.

Lincoln get's to his room looking extra sick ignoring all of his sisters. As he get's in his room he rolls into bed and falls asleep.

~ LINCOLN'S DREAM ~

Lincoln dreams of him in the city with two silver gauntlet like thing's on his wrists and he's swinging. But then he woke up.

~ THE REAL WORLD ~

LINCOLN: AHH!

Lincoln falls out of bed and get's up to see his sister's barge into his room.

ALL SISTER'S: Lincoln are you okay?!

LINCOLN: Yeah I'm fine I just fell out of bed that's all.

LORI: Well then get ready school starting.

LINCOLN: Okay! That was weird what were those things?

~ AT SCHOOL ~

CLYDE: Lincoln are you okay you're looking very sick.

LINCOLN: Oh no I'm fine!

CLYDE: Are you sure?

LINCOLN: Yes I'm sure.


	2. THE POWERS

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE CH: 2

By: Iggygames22

~ STILL IN SCHOOL (BECAUSE I CAN) ~

It's in the middle of class when Lincoln (Yes Him.) has a ringing and buzzing sound go off randomly and he's very confused because class shouldn't be out yet. When all of a sudden a spitball hits the back of his head!

~ AFTER SCHOOL (BECAUSE REASONS!) ~

Lincoln is walking home without Clyde because Lincoln does not know what's going on. (Also so I have an excuse to give Lincoln his powers.) When all of a sudden Lincoln hears someone call him into an alleyway the man started talking to Lincoln when the man brought out a Switchblade and tried to Mug Lincoln! (Wow trying to Mug an 11 year old… very cocky move.) When Lincoln did an accidental backflip and stuck onto the wall! (Amazing!) The Mugger freaked out by this, doesn't expect Lincoln to drop down and punch him knocking the Mugger out! (I feel like I'm using the word Mug/Mugger too much.) Lincoln is freaked out and runs home not stopping or saying a word! When Lincoln arrives home he runs straight to his room thinking… What if? (That's it that's all he thought about.)

~ LATER THAT NIGHT! ~

Lincoln decides that since he can stick to walls that he should have a mode of transport. So he remembers that Lisa is the most intelligent of the sisters so he looks in her room as she has a LOT of inventions. He see's a junk pile and finds the same two silver gauntlet like things in the pile. He thought wow what a coincidence grabbed them. Lincoln then went to his room and put them and then he did the same thing he did in his dream a couple of night's ago. (In which I mean one night ago.) But nothing happened so he went back into Lisa's room and found a chemical stored inside of a small cartridge so he took the cartridge and went back to his room. He noticed that there was a small hole in the center of the gauntlet and saw that the small cartridge was the same size as the hole in the gauntlet. So Lincoln put in the cartridge and then made the hand gesture again but this time a very thin white line shot out of the gauntlet.

LINCOLN: Woah. This is awesome!

With Leni's sewing knowledge he decided to create a custume a costume featuring red and grey features with polarized lenses for him to see… it was done his costume was done.


	3. THE CRIME

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE CH:3

By:Iggygames22

The thing no one was asking for!

I quit… Said a frustrated Lincoln

I can't take it I get stabbed shot and sometimes worse everyday. Said Lincoln.

I quit. He Said.

9 MONTHS EARLIER…

I did it! I finally made something that doesn't fall apart in two seconds! Said Lincoln

Without hesitation Lincoln through on the costume and jumped out of his excuse of a window!

I'm insane! Lincoln thought as he flew out his window.

WOAH WOAH WOAH! Lincoln Exclaimed as he shot a web at a house and swung from the web.

5 MINUTES LATER…

Lincoln is swinging around Royal Woods when all of a sudden!

*ALARM SOUND,ALARM,SOUND,ALARM,SOUND*!

Holy Shamoly! Exclaimed Lincoln.

Lincoln quickly dashed towards the alarm!

What am I doing! I'm risking my life that's what! Lincoln thought before he landed at the crime scene.

It was a small little Gas Station robbery but luckily Lincoln got there in time and stopped the robbery. And he even left left a note saying: Stopped the Robbery From:?

Lincoln then swung to the nearest and highest rooftop.

Wow that was awesome! Lincoln said

I didn't know I could do that! But I need a name. Hmm. I shoot white stuff that looks like webs I stick to walls. I'll take Spider-Man. Even though I'm 11… eh they don't know that!

Lincoln then swung home holding a new name… Spider-Man.


	4. THE VIGILANTE

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE CH:4

By:Iggygames22

~LATER THAT EVENING!~

Breaking News! The News Man said.

Earlier today a robbery took place at a small grocery store. It was stopped by a masked man who nobody knows anything about. Said The News Man.

Is what the News Man said today Lincoln! Said Clyde over a walkie talkie.

That's awesome Clyde it's like a real life Ace Savvy! Lincoln Exclaimed.

I know right! Clyde said.

We got a 211A on 7th St Over. Said the lady over the Police Scanner.

Uh I gotta go Over and out! Lincoln told Clyde.

Without hesitation Lincoln put on the mask (And Costume) and swung over to the Robbery.

After stopping the Robbery Spider-Man put a note saying: Crime Stopped! - Spider-Man

~THE NEXT DAY!~

Once again a ringing and buzzing sound goes off making Lincoln put his head down in response to this. While Lincoln put his head down a random tray of food flew at him but didn't hit him because his head was down.

That's what that's for! It warns me of incoming danger! Lincoln Thought.

~BACK AT HOME~

Breaking News! Said the News Man.

Once again this Masked Vigilante strikes! This time leaving a more revealing note. The Note says: Crime Stopped! - Spider-Man. Meaning this Masked Man goes under the name Spider-Man. Said The News Man.

This guy is awesome! Lana Announced.

Yeah he's on a role dudes! Luna stated.

I bet he's so buff! Lynn Said.

Actually no. I should actually try to get in some training so I don't end up with three Limbs. Lincoln Thought.


	5. THE OCTOPUS

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE CH:5

By: Iggygames22

Ugh… glad to get that persona out of my system. Gosh I need to connect with my sisters a bit more I haven't really talked to them since my Spider-Man Persona came up.

8 Months Earlier…

Well I guess I should start training once again I don't wanna end up with three limbs. Lincoln said to himself as we swung across Royal Woods.

But the question is… where in the world do I train? Lincoln said before gazing upon an abandoned warehouse.

Perfect. Lincoln said with a grin.

Lincoln then went on to train he fell and swung and stuck and punched and kicked, it had been a week… and then he was ready.

Since a week had passed the presentation that Lisa was going to had came. And Lincoln decided to tag along just incase something bad were to happen.

Now before we start the presentation has anyone lost a roll of $20 Bills in a rubber band? Because we found the rubber band. Said Doctor Otto Octavius.

Hahahaha. Laughed the crowd.

I know it's a terrible joke. Anyway now as you all know I will be creating a Fusion Sun. But first I would like for you to meet my assistance. The Doctor said before moving a sheet revealing four metal claws.

Woah! The crowd gasped.

These smart arms are impervious to heat and magnetism. A Nourel link connects to my cerebellum so I can control these arms.

Doctor if these arms are as advanced as you say shouldn't this mean that they could control you? Asked Lisa.

How right you are, which is why I developed this inhibitor chip to protect my higher brain function… which means I keep control of these arms, instead of them controlling me. Said The Doctor.

The main presentation is about to start! Exclaimed The Doctor.

As Doctor Otto Octavius started up the machine but something went wrong.

As Lincoln looked down he noticed a bolt shaking before flying into the Fusion Sun.

Uh oh. Lincoln Whispered before every and all metals started flying into the machine.

It's just a miscalculation it'll soon stabilize. Said the concerned Doctor.

This looks like job for Spider-Man. Lincoln thought before crashing in dressed in his Spider-Man suit.

What are doing here!? Asked the Doctor.

Pulling the Plug. Replied Spider-Man before leaping down and grabbing the plugs pulling with all of his strength.

NO! The Doctor said before smacking Spider-man.

After Spider-Man got hit one of The Doctor's arms thrusted into the plug electrocuting The Doctor and frying the Inhibitor chip and falling unconscious.

In reaction Spider-Man got up and leaped for the plug, Spider-Man then successfully unpluged the machine turning all the light's off.


	6. THE SHOCKER

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE CH 6

By: A Dude with a Dudes Tude

NOTE: We meet the love interest in this one.

The Presentation was stopped by Spider-Man. If he hadn't been there this Presentation would have ended in disaster. Said The News Man.

Sick Bro! Said Luna

I wanna see this guy in action, it would be awesome! Exclaimed Lynn.

I wanna know he does the stuff with the webs! Said Lana.

~ LATER AT SCHOOL ~

Lincoln did you hear what Spider-Man did yesterday?! Asked Clyde.

Yeah it was cool! Said Lincoln.

What do you think of Spider-Man? Asked Clyde while pointing at someone.

I think he's hot! Replied Paige.

Oh. Said Clyde.

WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! Did Paige say she practically has a crush on me? Lincoln thought.

Before Lincoln could think anything his Spider-Sense started going off before the cafeteria wall leading outside broke down!

Where is Spider-Man! Asked the man in a quilt type costume.

Oh No this isn't good. Said Lincoln.

WELL WHERE IS HE? Shouted The Quilted Man.

Here I am! Yelled Spider-Man.

SPIDER-MAN! Shouted the students.

So who are you supposed to be? The Quilted Avenger, The Quilter, The Ruthless Quilt, The Quilt?

No I'm more menacing than a quilt Spider-Man! In Fact You may now call me… THE SHOCKER! Shocker Said while blasting his Seismic Blasts.

Woah! You gotta lay off the stimulants there quilty!

THE NAMES SHOCKER! Shocker screamed while he blasted Spider-Man.

Stand back Spider-Man! You don't want this innocent girl do you? Shocker said before grabbing Paige.

AHHH! Paige Screamed.

No Paige. Spider-Man said.

Listen Shocker let's settle this a different way. Just give me Paige and you'll be on your way. Spider-Man said.

Yeah sure. Shocker said.

Okay good now hand her ov-. Spider-Man said before being interrupted.

SYKE! Shocker said before pulling Paige closer and shooting a Seismic Blast at Spider-Man

Spider-Man then dodged the Seismic Blast before Shocker ran off.

Spider-Man he has Paige! Clyde told Spider-Man

Not for long. Spider-Man said before preparing a web catapult and launching himself toward Shocker.

WOOOOOO HOOOO! Shouted Spider-Man as he flew through the air.

Just as he tackles Shocker Spider-Man then webs up Shocker's gauntlets and tearing them off then proceeding to web up Shocker, Saving the day.

Quickly before thinking Paige runs up to Spider-Man giving him a hug and saying "Thank You."

You're Welcome. Spider-Man Replied before swinging off!

Spider-Man then lands on a building, knowing he saved his first Damsel.

~ CURRENTLY AT A WAREHOUSE ~

Ugh my head. Whispered Otto Octavius.

Wha what happened. Said Otto Octavius.

What are these voices in my head? Wait the inhibitor chip, gone. Said Otto Octavius.

Right that piece of scum named Spider-Man ruined my machine, I must remove him from the equation and create my Organic Sun. THE POWER OF THE SUN IN THE PALM OF MY HAND! Said Otto Octavius.

~ BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE ~

Lincoln just arrives home and as he opens the door he is greeted with his sisters in the doorway looking worried.

Are you okay dude?! Asked Luna.

We heard about the man at Lunch! Luan told Lincoln.

Do you need medical attention?! BRING THE BANDAGES! Said the Twins Lana & Lola.

Guys guys I'm fine! Lincoln.

KIDS COME SEE THIS! Shouted Lynn Sr.

The kids all ran to TV and saw the news.

Earlier today a man broke into Royal Woods Elementary. A man known as "Herman Schultz" or known as The Shocker got his butt kicked when Spider-Man appeared and saved the day. Said The News Woman.

WOW! Yelled Lynn (Jr).

That's rockin dude! Said Luna.

And so Lincoln now knows he can take on anything!


	7. THE CONFRONTATION

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE CH 7: The Confrontation.

This Stinks I want... no I need my powers back!

2 DAYS EARLIER…

It was a nice beautiful Saturday Afternoon and Lincoln otherwise known as Spider-Man was perched on a roof, let's go check out what he's doing now!

Hmm so if I divide by 3- Oh My phone! Spider-Man said as his phone started to ring.

Hello? Lincoln said.

Lincoln where are you?! A concerned Lori asked.

Oh uh I am heading home right now! Lincoln lied.

Well good because dinner's done and everyone's worried. Lori said.

Oh uh sorry didn't check the time I'll be there in about 2 to 6 Minutes. Lincoln said.

Well good I'll tell everyone that you're okay. Lori said in a more Chill voice.

Gotcha! Lincoln said before hanging up.

Well time to head home! Lincoln said.

As Lincoln was heading home he heard an alarm blasting to his right.

Ugh seriously why now?! Lincoln complained before swinging to the crime.

Alright put the money in the bag! Screamed the Bank Robber.

Just then Spider-Man swung to the bank where the alarm was coming from.

Alright which one of you knuckle draggers wants to get punched in the mouth first? Spider-Man Asked.

SPIDER-MAN!? The criminal shouted.

Spider-Man! Where where! Oh right I'm Spider-Man. Lincoln Joked.

~5 HOURS LATER~ (Yes I didn't let you see the multiple crimes.)

Lincoln finally arrived home and it was already 1:00 AM. He felt really bad but at least he knew he wouldn't be confronted by his sisters. Or that's what he thought.

And where have you been? Lincoln's 10 sisters asked him.

Oh of course you're still awake. Lincoln mumbled under his breath.

Of course were still awake now where were you? The sisters demanded an answer.

Huh now where you should worry about. Lincoln told his sisters.

Yes we do need to worry, Lincoln were your sisters there's nothing you can't tell us. Lori Told her brother.

Lincoln just ignored this and went to the kitchen.

Why is your hood still on? Take it off there's no reason you should have it on. Lynn told her younger brother.

No I - I can't. Lincoln said very quietly.

Take off the Darn hood bro! Lynn said while running over to Lincoln and taking off his hood.

Now turn around. Lynn demanded.

Fine… but you won't be happy with what you see. Lincoln told his sisters.

Lincoln turned around and his sisters saw his face. There were cuts and bruises every where.

All his sisters then gasped in fear for their brothers nightly activities.

Where do you go who does this to you why is your face jacked up? Lori asked Lincoln calmly.

Huh I can't tell, if I did you would wanna get involved. Lincoln told his sisters before running into his room only to go to sleep moments later.


	8. THE SEARCH

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE CH8 : The Search.

(BTW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ALL ABOUT THE SISTERS!)

Okay girls someone's obviously been bullying Lincoln and it's our job to find out who. Lori Stated.

Agreed! The rest of the sisters said.

And off they went to find out just who was bullying there brother, twist and turns on the way but they succeed in more ways than one.

Okay so first on the list of places to check is at Royal Woods Elementary. Lori told her siblings.

Okay so what we'll do is we'll ask each and every person if they know who Lincoln is if they say no then they pass if they say yes then we question alright? Lori questioned her sisters.

Gotcha! All but Lori responded.

~ 7 EXCRUCIATING HOURS LATER…~

Ugh well that literally didn't work so that means that it's someone outside of Lincoln's school. Lori said.

Well where should we check next? Lori asked.

Ooh how about the mall! Lynn suggested.

Great idea! Leni said.

Well guess what happened next, they left the mall 8 hours later so I guess this ends the adventure, with his sisters.


	9. Spider-Man No More

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE CH9 : Spider-Man no more...

The night was silent no creature was stirring except for Spider-Man. His powers had been failing him but were still there as you tell because he was still wearing a spandex bodysuit!

Okay now time to climb! Spider-Man said before jumping on a wall and falling.

Ugh! WHY AREN'T MY POWERS WORKING?! Spider-Man yelled.

In fact not even my Spider-Sense is working. Heh found that out the hard way. Spider-Man told himself.

Lincoln then went back to the house and in his room.

Should I quit, should I give up, should I let everyone down? These thoughts ran through Lincoln's mind, sometimes he even considered it.

I mean without strength… without power there is no responsibility of mine… and, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. Without my Spider-Sense I'm just a kid dressed up in a Grey and Red Spandex Bodysuit. Could I be more than who I am? Or… can I be Spider-Man no more? I mean how could I even think or do I'm just a kid. That everyone looks up to… everyone relies on me so much that I can't even swing one web without someone cheering my name. I was given a gift a future. Or, was it a curse? Then… it's decided I'm Spider-Man no more.

~ 1 WEEK LATER ~

Ahh finally time for the Sunday paper, wonder what's on it this time. Lynn Sr. Said before spitting his coffee everywhere!

KIDS COME SEE THIS! Lynn Sr. told his kids.

*GASP* All the kids gasped, except for Lucy who just said Gasp.

Crime rates up by 98% ever since the wall crawler's disappearance. The Newspaper Article.

Why would he quit he has no reason too! Lana said while pointing to a paragraph titled "Spider-Man calls it quits?"

Meanwhile Lincoln was sitting in his bedroom thinking about the decision he had just made.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Hello um is Lincoln here? We were assigned a project to do together. Said Paige.

Uh yeah we'll get him in a second. Replied Lynn.

Then Lincoln's 10 sisters barged into his room.

Lincoln! You didn't tell us you have a girlfriend. Said Luna.

Girlfriend? Oh is Paige here me and her were assigned a project together. And she's not my girlfriend. Lincoln reassured his sisters.

Sure she isn't bro. Just play it smoothly and every little thing will be alright! Luna told Lincoln before she and his other sisters left.

He's up in his room. Upstairs to the right. Luna told Paige.

Hey Lincoln so ready for the project? Paige asked Lincoln.

Yup. It's under my bed. Lincoln responded.

As Paige reached under Lincoln's bed she say a red and grey Spandex Bodysuit. She then pulls it out.

Uh… Lincoln? Paige says.

Yea- Oh no! Lincoln said.

Lincoln are you…? Paige pauses.

NO NO NO! That's a Halloween costume! Lincoln Denied.

Lincoln first off Halloween is three months away. And secondly this looks way too oficial. Paige told Lincoln.

Fine I am Spider-Man. Or I was until my powers went away. Lincoln told Paige.

That's why you quit? Paige asked Lincoln.

Yea. But you can't tell anyone! Not even my sisters! Lincoln told Paige.

Okay I'll keep it a secret. But only if you let swing on a web with you! Paige Demanded.

Okay fine. Lincoln agreed.

Wait but my pow-!

Before Lincoln could finish Paige heard someone walking to Lincoln's door and Lincoln couldn't be caught talking about his Spider-Man Identity. So before she could think of anything she grabbed Lincoln's shirt collar and kissed him.

As the door opened it was confirmed to Lincoln's sisters. And they saw the kiss end.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The girls squealed after seeing the kiss.

We knew she was your girlfriend! Lynn told Lincoln.

Girlfriend? That's flattering. Paige said.


	10. HE'S BACK!

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE CH10 : HE'S BACK!

~ 3 WEEKS LATER ~

So Paige why did you kiss me? Do you like me? Lincoln Asked.

Well I had a crush on Spider-Man but since you were Spider-Man I guess I had a crush on you. Paige responded.

Oh makes sense. Lincoln Said.

Lincoln are you getting what I'm saying? I'm saying I wanna be your girlfriend. Paige told Lincoln.

Wait what! Well um… that's great! Sure I'll be your boyfriend! Lincoln responded.

~ OVER AT CLYDE'S HOUSE ~

Okay done! Now what? Clyde said.

That's when a wall blew up in Clyde's room.

Where's Spider-Man?! Doctor Octopus demanded an answer.

Ahhh! Check with Lincoln! Clyde told Doc Ock.

Lincoln? Doc Ock questioned.

Yeah they're like, best buds! Clyde told Doc Ock.

That's all I needed to know. Doc Ock reassured Clyde.

Phew. Clyde said as Doc Ock left.

The Loud family and Paige were sitting in the living room watching TV before. All of a sudden Lincoln's Spider-Sense went out of random.

WOAH! My Spider-Sense haven't heard that in a while. Lincoln thought.

Then out of nowhere A window in the living room broke! Leaving a shattered broken pile of glass. Then a metal tentacle shot through the window frame.

What's that?! Lori questioned.

Then another three can through and then Doc Ock himself came through.

Where's Lincoln? Doc Ock demanded an answer.

Uh right here. Lincoln said a little afraid.

Aren't you friends with Spider-Man? Doc Ock asked.

Yeah. Lincoln answered still a little afraid.

Where is he? Doc Ock asked again.

I don't know! Lincoln said.

Well find him. Until then. Doc Ock said while taking Paige.

AHH! Paige screamed.

PAIGE! Lincoln screamed.

As Doctor Octopus left he smashed Lincoln into a wall.

UGH! Lincoln grunted as he smashed into the wall.

LINCOLN! His sisters shouted.

I have to do something about this. Lincoln thought.

Lincoln where are you going?! Lola asked.

To call an old friend. Lincoln replied.

Lincoln then ran up the stairs and grabbed his suit and through it on.

Time to end this… once and for all. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then jumped and swung off in Doc Ock's direction.

~ 5 MINUTES LATER ~

Spider-Man then landed on the same building that Doc Ock and Paige were on.

Why did you do this? Spider-Man asked.

Because I'm going to be turning the machine on again, and I can't let you get in the way. Doc Ock said.

What are you crazy! You'll destroy the city! And hurt even more people this time! Spider-Man said.

Well that's a risk we're willing to take. Doctor Octopus said.

Well I'm not! Spider-Man said.

Then Spider-Man sprung into action. Taking hits giving hits and most importantly looking awesome while doing it! Lincoln then grabbed on of his tentacles and tore it off.

Yes! Spider-Man exclaimed.

UGH WHY CAN'T YOU BUG OFF YOU SON OF A PUNK! Doc Ock said.

Spider-Man brushed that off and then continued to pull each of his tentacles.

NO NO MY ARMS! Doc Ock screamed.

Listen this was never the way to go… you should've given up. Spidey reminded Doc Ock.

But it was my dream. Doc Ock said.

Yes but sometimes we have to be steady and give up the things we want. Even our dreams. Spider-Man said.

Yea, I do suppose so. Doc Ock said.

As Doctor Octopus was getting up a small orange ball flew by knocking him off the building. And when Spider-Man lunged forward to web him up it was already too late.

~ 3 AM MIDNIGHT ~

Lincoln had already dropped off Paige at her house and was now coming home. And was greeted by his 10 sisters. Instead of saying anything the girls ran to Lincoln hugging him tightly. A tear of joy ran down Lincoln's cheek, knowing that him and his family was safe from Doctor Octopus.

 **End Season.**


	11. A NEW BEGINNING (SEASON 2)

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE ~ S2 ~ CH:1 : A NEW BEGINNING

OH YEAH! Spider-Man shouted as he swung from building to building.

Hey! I'm Lincoln Loud and I'm-

THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN! Spider-Man said.

Yup! Life is good! It's been about two years since Doc Ock, and I am awesome! There were no crimes today so I decided to take Paige on a swing! Lincoln told the Audience.

WOO HOO! Lincoln shouted as he landed on a building and put Paige down.

Oh Lincoln you have no idea how this feels! Paige said.

How what feels? Lincoln asked.

What it's like to be your girlfriend, Spider-Man's girlfriend, Lincoln Loud's girlfriend.

I hope it feels amazing. Lincoln said.

No It feels Awesome! Paige exclaimed.

Great! Now I promised I would be home by 5:00 and uh it's 4:23 so I gotta get goin. Lincoln told Paige.

I understand. Just put me on the ground and you can go. Paige said.

Spider-Man then put Paige on the ground and left.

~ 4:45 ~

Lincoln enters the Loud House and sees his sisters on the couch watching TV.

Breaking News. Earlier today a Meteor landed in Royal Woods Park. This Meteor is said to have a living being inside of it! The News Man said.

What?! The Loud family said.

This living being isn't that spectacular but it is a living thing. Although only a green and black mud stain it is living. The News Man said.

~ 3:00 AM ~

Alright let's see what this thing looks like. Spider-Man said while sneaking into the room that the Symbiote was in.


	12. THE SYMBIOTE (SEASON 2)

SPIDER-MAN: LOUD HOUSE ~ S2 ~ CH:2

\- THE SYMBIOTE -

Alright come to daddy! Spider-Man said as he opened the container.

Ahh! Spider-Man said as the Symbiote jumped on him transforming his suit Green and Black.

Huh. Nice! Spider-Man said before hearing someone rushing in, but when they got in Spider-Man had already gone.

Oh No! Someone call the cops the Symbiote it's been stolen! Said the Lab Employee.

Better get out of here before things get hairy! Said Lincoln as he left.

~ 4:00 AM ~

Ah finally home. And with a new alien friend! Lincoln said as the suit jumped off him and crawled under his bed.

As Lincoln drifted off to sleep that night he had a weird dream. It involved his sisters finding out he was Spider-Man and them being super furious!

~ THE NEXT DAY ~

Lincoln was woken up by his police scanner.

All officers report in we have a 261A. Said the police scanner.

Ugh really I just woke up! Ugh well at least I have the new alien suit. Lincoln said as the Symbiote jumped on him.

Breaking News. Last night the Alien creature was stolen. The News Man said.

That doesn't sound too good. Lynn said.

Meanwhile Spider-Man was perched on a roof thinking.

Hmm. Should I keep the symbiote? I mean I did steal it and- Wait what am I thinking I gotta keep it! It makes me stronger faster and better! Lincoln said

I better show this to Paige she'll love it! Lincoln said.


	13. THE DECISION (SEASON 2)

LOUD HOUSE SPIDER-MAN SEASON 2 CHAPTER 3: THE DECISION

Paige Paige Paige! Lincoln said before he smacked into Paige's bedroom window.

Woah! Lincoln why would you try smashing through the window? You can open it ya know? Paige said.

Yeah but I need to show you this! Lincoln said.

Lincoln then formed the Symbiote suit on his body.

Cool right!? Lincoln exclaimed.

Wait is that the Alien that they found? Paige asked.

Yeah why? Lincoln asked.

Lincoln you need to return that it's been missing for a week! Paige said.

Yeah but it makes me stronger, faster and better! Lincoln told Paige.

Yeah but it's government property! Paige angrily said.

I don't need this. Lincoln said before swinging out the window and leaves.

Huh… Maybe Paige is right I mean this thing has made me more selfish. Wait how could we think that we're stronger now and faster and better than everyone we get beat up everyday.

Woah why am I saying we, instead of me? In fact I've been the number one pick for biggest jerk in school. Maybe I should get rid of the suit. Lincoln thought.

~ AT HOME ~

Yes or No it's a simple question! Why can't we- I mean I decide? Lincoln thought.

Just then Lincoln was walking Luan passed by and accidentally bumped into him as they were walking.

Oh sorry Linc-

Luan was then interrupted by Lincoln.

Watch where you're going, Might help you one day. Lincoln told Luan.

Wait what's that supposed to mean? Luan questioned.

It means that you shouldn't look down when you walk! Lincoln yelled.

Just then the rest of the sisters came out to see what happened.

Oh come on Lincoln I said sorry! Luan said.

Oh i've had enough of this! Lincoln said before punching Luan giving her a black eye.

OW! Luan shrieked.

Lincoln then walked to his room and sat on this bed.

What did I just do? I - I just punched my sister… I'm a I'm a monster. It's the suit. Ever since I got the suit I've been acting like a jerk. I gotta get rid of the suit. Lincoln said before jumping out of his window. Lincoln then headed to the church and started to tear off the pieces of the suit.

No come on you don't want to do this I mean look at yourself you're crazy if you think I'm gonna go that easy. Said the Symbiote (IN LINCOLN'S MIND)

Just then the Symbiote started to wind up on Lincoln starting to glue him to a wall and Lincoln couldn't move.


	14. The Apologie (SEASON 2)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S2~ CH 4: The Apologie

Lincoln saw only black. For what seemed like hours but was only seconds Lincoln woke up. Lincoln then got up, he was still in the church. So he went to work. Prying and pulling with all his strength. Until he finally got rid of the Symbiote.

~ 2 HOURS LATER ~

It was all but an act, a cruel miserable act. To get closer to Lincoln it was infecting his mind.

Hey Luan? Lincoln said while knocking on her door.

What? Luan said angrily.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did and it was my fault that we bumped into each other. I just thought that I was better than everyone. I was stupid and selfish. So I'm sorry. Lincoln told Luan.

I forgive you. Luan told Lincoln.

After that Lincoln went to his room to daze off. He didn't know what happened to the Symbiote and frankly he didn't care, all he cared about was that he was forgiven and that he doesn't have to be used by the Alien anymore.

~ ONE WEEK LATER ~

It had been a week since Lincoln got rid of the suit, and he had redeemed himself as a brother. Luan's eye had healed and he really didn't know what to do anymore and neither did his sisters. Lincoln kept disappearing and his sisters were very suspicious. If any of his sisters were to find out he was Spider-Man Lisa would be the first.


	15. Enemy Reunion! (SEASON 2)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S2~ CH 5: Enemy Reunion.

Ahh what a nice day! I should go see if Lincoln wants to do something. Clyde said.

Just then half way down the street Clyde was kidnapped! By the Symbiote. The Symbiote then consumed Clyde covering his face his body and creating a mouth, while at the same time creating four arms with axes at the end.

I AM LASHER! Lasher screamed before leaping away.

~ 2 HOURS LATER ~

Hmm. What should do I today I mean I haven't stopped any crimes in a while. Spider-Man said before an alarm started going off.

Spider-Man then got up and swung over to the bank where the robbery was happening.

Alright find and take as much money as you can. And make sure not aware the Big Man. Shocker said.

Alright who's doing it this ti- you're joking. Spider-Man said as he entered the bank.

Huh who oh you. Shocker said.

Shocker buddy! I haven't seen you in a long time! I haven't seen you in years! Spider-Man said.

Wait you're actually still alive? Shocker said.

Yeah what else would I be? Dead? Spider-Man said before letting out a short chuckle.

I don't know I heard you quit. Shocker replied.

Well I came back! Now you ready to have a enemy reunion? Spider-Man asked before cracking his knuckles.

Oh you bet insect! Shocker said before using his Seismic Blast.

Woah! Spider-Man said after avoiding Shocker's blast.

Shocker then started running, but before he could get far Spider-Man tripped him up with his web.

WOAH! Shocker said as he fell.

Spider-Man then leaped to Shocker ripped of his gauntlets and then broke them in his hand.

Ugh how do you always win? Shocker asked.

Well I got stronger! Spider-Man joked.

Shocker then got put in prison… Again.

~ AT HOME ~

Breaking news! Earlier today escaped convict Herman Shultz A.K.A The Shocker was caught again by Spider-Man. The Woman said.

Alright! Lynn shouted.

That's rockin bro! Luna said.

He is awesome! Lana said.

And hot! Lola said which made Lincoln very uncomfortable.

 **And there ends another chapter of SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE. Tell me what you thought of the chapter in the reviews, seriously I love hearing feedback from you guys! Tell me what I did right and tell me what I could improve on! See ya!**


	16. A Call for Sanity (SEASON 2)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S2~ CH 6: A Call for Sanity.

JUNE, 15, 2020: 4:15 PM

It was straight after school and Lincoln only had one minute to get home and he was in his Spider-Man costume so he didn't have time to change. When Lincoln entered the house he took off his mask and thank god the only person in the living room was Lily. He told her "Shh!" and started to walk away. When he got into his room he found Paige in his room.

Paige? What are you doing in here? Lincoln asked his girlfriend.

Well I came to apologize but I see that you already returned the Alien. Paige said.

Yeah yeah! Lincoln said.

~ AN ABANDONED OSCORP RESEARCH FACILITY ~

Yes! YES! YES! I shall rain my terror upon everyone in the city! This red symbiote will be launched one week from now! At the Oscorp tower using the Ganali device. This Symbiote will infect the whole city making it mine! AHAHAHA! Lasher Laughed at the thought of total destruction.

IT WILL BE MAXIMUM CARNAGE! Lasher shouted!


	17. The Rise of Evil (SEASON 2)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S2~ CH 7: The Rise of Evil.

It had been two days since Symbiote had snatched Clyde and taken control of his mind. And Lincoln had no idea where Clyde went. As Lincoln passed by Luna and Luan's room he heard Luna singing a song.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man!

Does whatever a Spider can! Spins a web any size!

Catches thieves just like fly's! Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man!

IS HE STRONG? LISTEN BUD HE'S GOT RADIOACTIVE BLOOD! Luna sang.

Lincoln then thought. Wait how does Luna know I have radioactive blood?

Lincoln's thought was then interrupted by an explosion outside.

All Royal Woods is terrified of the current events. It seems that a menacing figure is terrorizing Royal Woods. Early reports believed him to be the Green Suited Spider-Man. But it has now been identified as something entirely different. The News Man said.

Oh no… Lincoln thought.

Next Lincoln ran upstairs and put on his Spider-Man suit to as Ace Savvy would say "Deal out some Justice".


	18. The Symbiote Returns (SEASON 2)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S2~ CH 8: The Symbiote Returns.

Spider-Man was swinging around the city trying to find the source of the explosion. When he landed he landed on a conveniently placed flipped over truck. When he spotted his sisters running. Spider-Man then landed in front of them stopping them.

SPIDER-MAN? Lola Lynn shouted before getting hit with a wave woah! Because they both have a crush on Spider-Man.

What are you guy's doing out here it's city wide evacuation! Spider-Man told the Sisters.

You know you're kinda short to be considered a Man I always imagined you taller. Lori said.

Wha- I'm 14 okay? Spider-Man said.

Then why do they call you Spider-MAN? Luna asked Spider-Man.

Listen that's besides the point you need to get out of the city! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then got tackled by a green and black person.

AHH! Spider-Man screamed in fear.

Well look who it is Spider-Man! You left me! You made me find someone else! Lasher said.

Wait… are you? The Symbiote? Spider-Man asked.

YES! Finally you remember me! Lasher said.

Wait… you snared another human being!? Spider-Man demanded an answer.

Yes… yes I did L. Lasher said.

L? My name's Spider-Man. Spider-Man said.

Oh but not your real name! Lasher said.

You wouldn't. Spider-Man said.

Oh but I would. Unless you digress and join me. Lasher said.

Never. Spider-Man said.

Well I give four days to decide. THINK ABOUT IT HERO! Lasher said before leaping away.

Oh no… I can't defeat him myself. I ne- I need help. Spider-Man said.

~ THREE DAYS LATER ~

The city then had turned into a barren wasteland. Anyone who was seen practically got killed by Lasher. And there wasn't much hope left. And Spider-Man hadn't been seen for three days. By then people lost hope and thought that the worst had already happened.

I miss Lincoln. Lana said.

Don't we all. Lori replied.

I wonder what happened to him. Lynn said.

Listen it's just safe to assume that the worst had already happened. Lori said.

Everyone in the Loud family had survived. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana & Lola, Lisa, Lily, Rita and Lynn Sr. and Lincoln was missing.

 **And there ends another chapter of SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE. Tell me what you thought. Say in the reviews what you think happened to Lincoln/Spider-Man.**


	19. The End of Spider-Man (SEASON 2)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S2~ CH 9: The End of Spider-Man.

The day had come… the day of the decision. But Spider-Man still hadn't been seen for days so it wasn't sure if he was still alive.

*Huff Puff* Wow it's already the day I need to make my decision. Well I already have my answer.

~ ON TOP OF THE OSCORP TOWER ~

Now where is Spider-Man? Lasher said.

Right here. Spider-Man said landing before Lasher.

Ahh good! Now how about that answer! Lasher said.

No. My answer is no. I would never team up with you.

Oh… well then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Lasher said.

Just then before Spider-Man could say or think anything Lasher grabbed Spider-Man by the wrist, and busted his Web Shooters. Then throwing him off the Oscorp Tower. Falling for what seemed like hours he finally landed in a large metal garbage can.

Woah! The Loud girls shrieked.

Ugh. Wha- where am I? Spider-Man said before getting up and seeing his parents and his sisters.

SPIDER-MAN! YOU'RE ALIVE?! The Loud's shrieked.

Ugh. Yup. Oh man you guys sure do know how to survive. Spider-Man said.

Yup. Dude we have each have 10 siblings. Lynn said.

Wow! That's uh… Wow mom and dad are busy all the time aren't they! Spider-Man said while laughing at his Dirty Joke.

Woah… Spider your wrists look busted. Luna said.

Wha- Oh no he busted my web shooters! Spider-Man said.

Web shooters? Lana asked.

Yeah I don't actually have webs come out of my wrist. They come out of this machine that I mount on my wrist and I call them web shooters. Spider-Man said.

Well then they obviously need fixing. Lisa said in a very monotone voice.

Well I need help fixing them. Spider-Man said.

Well didn't you create them? Lola asked.

Well not really, you see she created them. Spider-Man said.

What do mean I created them? Did you steal them from me? Lisa asked.

Well sort of. You see I needed a way to travel and they were in a discard junk pile. Spider-Man said.

Well I do forgive you since you will save us. I'll fix them for you. Lisa said taking the web shooters off of Spider-Man's wrist.


	20. The Final Encounter (SEASON 2)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S2~ CH 10: The Final Encounter. It had been 2 hours since Spider-Man handed Lisa his Webshooters. So Spider-Man why do you do this? Lynn asked. Do what? Spider-Man asked. Save people why do you do it? Lynn said. Oh! Um… I don't really want to get into that. But for your sake I'll tell. 3 years ago I got these powers and… my grandpa he told me something very important. And I denied. That night he was murdered. I hunted the killer and took my revenge. Spider-Man said. I'm so sorry. But hey our grandpa's dead too! Lynn said. Oh what a coincidence! Spider-Man said. Here there not in the best condition but they work! Lisa said while walking in with the Webshooters. Thanks! Spider-Man said while putting the Webshooters. Well looks like this is where we part. Maybe I'll see you around. I'm off to finish this. Spider-Man said. As Spider-Man leaped off to the Oscorp tower he thought that even if he were to die. At least he would die a hero! Spider-Man then landed on Oscorp tower. Ahh Spider-Man! Welcome back! So change your mind? Lasher said. No Lasher I've come to end this. Spider-Man said. Oh, well looks to me like you've come here to end only yourself! Lasher said. Let's finish this. Spider-Man. Spider-Man then jumped at Lasher about to punch him, bet then got punched by Lasher making him fall off the building. In response Spider-Man then shoots a web to the Oscorp Tower pulling himself up! Then Spider-Man then punched Lasher making Lasher lash out in anger. Lasher then leaped at Spider-Man tackling him and making them both fall down Oscorp Tower. Spider-Man landed back first onto the pavement. Ugh. WOAH! Spider-Man said as he rolled over to not get hit by Lasher. As Spider-Man and Lasher stared at each other a crowd started to form by the lasting civilians including the Louds. Listen you don't have to do this. Spider-Man said. Yes I do. Lasher said. You know what? You're done. Spider-Man said. Then Lasher jumped at Spider-Man in response then ducked. Spider-Man then shot to webs at Lasher making the webs connect to Lasher. Lasher then pulled Spider-Man towards him. When Spider-Man reached Lasher he punched Spider-Man knocking him back and making him smash into some fire pipes. Spider-Man noticed this so what he did was he grabbed the pipe and turned it to Lasher. Lasher then leaped at Spider-Man causing Lasher to burst into flames. AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! Lasher screamed as he was on fire. Lasher then lied on the ground and the Symbiote fell off of Clyde. The Symbiote then crawled away burning. And like that the Symbiote was destroyed it had burned to death. Alright arrest this boy. A police officer said. No. I know him he would never hurt me. He's a big fan, the Symbiote controlled his mind. Alright let this boy go. Said the same police officer. ~ 3 YEARS LATER ~ The city of Royal woods had been completely rebuilt. And thanks to Spider-Man the world was still here. END SEASON! **Tell me what you thought!**


	21. 2 Months Part One (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH1: 2 Months. Part One.

It was a nice Saturday Morning at the Loud House, Lynn was getting ready for a baseball game. Spider-Man was said appear at the game. But before that let's tell ya the ages!

LORI: 19

LENI: 18

LUNA: 17

LUAN: 16

LYNN: 15

LINCOLN: 13

LUCY: 10

LANA & LOLA: 8

LISA: 6

LILY: 4

Okay we done? Good!

LYNN'S BASEBALL GAME -

AND YOU'RE OUT! Said the Announcer.

Alright. So I'm gonna come in through the Right, and then land on the Mega Screen. Spider-Man said.

And now our friendly neighborhood SPIDER-MAN! Said the Announcer.

Then out of the blue Spider-Man came swinging in! And before he landed he said. "WHAT'S UP GUYS!"

2 HOURS LATER -

Out of nowhere a hole was blasted out of the stadium! In walked the Shocker. (What a Shocker.)(Get it?)

Oh brother. Spider-Man said as he facepalmed himself.

Spider-Man then flipped down to the ground.

Oh why Shocker? Why now? Spider-Man asked.

Because I'm here to get rid of you once and for all! Shocker said.

Oh yeah? And how do you plan doing that? Spider-Man asked.

Oh I'm upgraded now it's time for you to feel the pain! Shocker said.

 **See ya in the next chapter. Now I did restart Season 3, but for a good reason! I didn't really like the younger sisters finding out! So I restarted! Also from now on Shocker will make one appearance in each Season!**


	22. Two Months Part 2 (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH2: 2 Months Part 2

Alright Shocker you know you don't wanna do this! Spider-Man told Shocker.

Oh but I do! You see Spider-Man I've gotten an upgrade for my blasters. So now, you will die. Shocker said.

Just then Shocker shot a Seismic blast at Spider-Man resulting in Spider-Man doing a backflip, and then shooting a web ball at Shocker. Causing Shocker to fall down and be defeated.

Ugh, how? Shocker asked Spider-Man.

Because Shocker I actually work out. Spider-Man said.

Then the crowd cheered Spider-Man's name.

SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-MAN. Shouted the crowd.

YEAH! Spider-Man shouted.

LOUD HOUSE -

Lincoln was sitting on his bed looking on Ebay for some deals on spandex, when he heard a knock on his door. Lincoln then shut the laptop and answered the door.

Yeah? Lincoln asked as he opened the door.

It's time for dinner honey. Rita said.

Okay. Lincoln said.

At the dinner table Lincoln and the rest of the family were eating dinner when all of a sudden the wall blew up, leaving the family lying on the ground.

Where is Spider-Man? A mysterious voice said.

Wha? The Loud family replied with while getting up.

Spider-Man I put a tracker on his suit, and it lead me here. Said the mysterious voice.

Oh no. Lincoln mumbled under his voice.

It means that one of you is Spider-Man. The Mysterious voice said.

Who are you? Asked Lori.

Me? I'm the Vulture and I'm going to need your blood samples. Said the Vulture.

13 BLOOD SAMPLES LATER -

The results have come in. Said the Vulture.

Okay so which one of us is Spider-Man? Luan asked.

Alright so, 12 of you came in with 100% human blood. The other one came in with 50% human blood and 50% spider blood. Vulture said.

Okay so who is it? Lori asked.

Before Vulture could remember his name, Lincoln sneaked into the Bathroom and changed into his Spider-Man suit.

Wait… wasn't there 13 of you? Vulture asked.

Then Spider-Man crashed through one of the windows.

Alright, now who are you? Spider-Man asked.

Oh you know already Lincoln Loud. Vulture said.

Lincoln? The girls said with shocked expressions.

Then Spider-Man jumped onto Vultures back and busted his flight system, causing Vulture to go out of control and fly away.

Is it true? Is that really you Lincoln. Asked Rita.

Huh. Here we go. Said Spider-Man.

Please tell us we need to know. Rita asked.

Yes. It is Lincoln. Lincoln said as he turned around pulling off his mask.

Oh my god. Rita said in utter shock.

How long have you had these powers? Lynn asked.

A long time. Remember that field trip I went on in 5th grade? Well that's when I got them. Lincoln said.

Why didn't you tell us bro? Luna asked.

Because I thought you guys would hate me, think I was a menace. Lincoln said.

I mean that big mouth Bugle guy is already turning the city against me. Lincoln said in a frustrated tone.

Lincoln we would never hate you. Lori reminded her brother.

Yeah. Just don't ask me for favors that involve my spider powers. Lincoln asked.

Sure thing little bro. Lori said.

 **So what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! Tell me if you like the family finding out about Lincoln's secret or not! See ya!**


	23. A Different look on life (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH3: A Different look on life.

It had been 2 days since Lincoln's secret had been shared with the whole family, and it felt good to have his secret off of his chest. It had felt like wind just picked it up and moved it! Anyway let's go to Spider-Man now!

Ahh. What a beautiful morning! Spider-Man said.

You said it son! Lynn Sr. said.

The Loud's were on a rooftop that Spider-Man had brought them to. Lincoln was wearing his Spider-Man suit without the mask, while everyone else was just dressed in normal clothes.

We have a 11-55 on south broadway St. over. Said the Lady over Lincoln's Police Scanner.

Well you know what I have to do. Lincoln said.

Lincoln then put on his mask and and walked off the side of the building.

WOO HOO! Spider-Man shouted.

AFTER THE THING -

Well I'm back. Spider-Man said while taking off his mask.

We need to get down. Rita said.

Yup, I'm on it. Spider-Man said while putting his mask back on.

THURSDAY -

Lincoln was walking home, when he finally did walk home he had the face of terror. All his sisters, Mom and Dad were lying on the floor dead. Each of them had been impaled. Lincoln couldn't tell what impaled them but, there was a tall thin hole in the chest. And all Lincoln knew… was that he was alone.

LATER THAT NIGHT -

Lincoln was in bed with tears running down his when he had a dream.


	24. Shattered Dimensions - Part 1 (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH4: Shattered Dimensions. PT:1

Ouch! Lincoln said with a thud.

Ugh wait, I'm here! Lincoln said.

Um, wait this is my room. Lincoln said.

Alright got it! Said a voice behind the door.

Oh no! Lincoln said.

Lincoln then rolled under the bed.

Alright where is it? Said the same voice.

Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed! Lincoln said

I think it's under my bed. The voice said.

Just then the person got down on all fours and looked under the bed to nothing.

Hmm, must be somewhere else. The voice said.

Phew. Lincoln said while he got off the ceiling

IN THE CITY -

Lincoln was in his Spider-Man costume that he'd packed just incase.

We got an 11-54 on south broadway street. Said the Scanner.

Better get there. Lincoln said as the eyes on his mask shrinked.


	25. Shattered Dimensions Part 2 (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH5: Shattered Dimensions. PT:2

When Spider-Man arrived to the crime scene he saw that the thugs were already tied up with a note saying "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman."

Hmm. Spider-Man thought.

So if there are two Spiders in the city that means that there must be two Vultures! Oh no! Spider-Man said.

AT THE LOUD HOUSE -

Ahh, finally home. Linka said while plopping on her bed.

You're finally here. Lincoln said.

I've been waiting. Lincoln said.

Who are you? Linka asked.

Me? I'm Lincoln. A.K.A your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Spider-Man? Ha! A dude trying to be Spider-Woman? Now I've seen everything! Hold still. Linka said while getting into a punching position.

Linka then swung a fist at Lincoln but Lincoln caught her fist!

Huh? Linka said.

Alright you've proven. Linka said while crossing her arms.

Listen I need something you have. Lincoln said.

What do you need? Linka asked.

I need the Talisman. Lincoln responded.

Oh that? I threw that away. Linka responded.

Oh god. Well let's get it back! Lincoln said.

Well trash pickup already happened so it's most likely at the dump right now. Linka said.

Damnit! Lincoln said.

Well we could go to the dump. Lincoln suggested.

But my mom isn't home until 5:00. Linka said.

Wait. Your family isn't dead? Lincoln asked.

Yeah why? Is your family dead? Linka asked.

Well why do you think I need the Talismen? Lincoln said.

Good point. Linka said.

Well what about Loki can't he drive? Lincoln asked.

Yeah! Let's try. Linka said.

Hey Loki can you drive me to the dump? I accidentally threw something away. Linka asked.

No, I have a date with Bebe. Said Loki.

Well we'll just have have to swing over there ourselves. Said Linka.

Good plan but do you know where the dump is? Cause I don't.

Hmm. Well just hope luck is on our side! Linka said.


	26. Shattered Dimensions Pt:3 (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH7: Shattered Dimensions. PT:3

Okay so what do we do now? Spider-Man asked.

We go inside and take the Talismen. Spider-Woman replied.

Hmm. I would say this looks too easy but… I've been in these types of situations before so. Spider-Man said.

Yeah same here. Spider-Woman said.

So… let's do this. Spider-Man said.

When Spider-Man & Spider-Woman made it in they found it!

Hey! I found it! Spider-Woman exclaimed.

-DIMENSION XJ9 (NORMAL LOUD HOUSE)-

Okay so bring my family back to life! Lincoln said.

The Talismen then lifted to the air and blasted the Loud family with life beams.

Nothing happened. Linka said.

God Dammit. Lincoln said.

-2 SECONDS LATER-

Wait, they're starting to move! Linka go away! Lincoln said.

Ugh… Lincoln? Rita said while getting up.

Yeah mom? Lincoln said with a tear running down his face.

What happened? Rita said with a confused expression on her face.

What? You died! How could you not remember? Lincoln thought.

Well you decided to take a nap! On the floor. Lincoln said.

Okay? Well I need to make dinner. Rita said while getting up.


	27. Rethink your Hero's Part:1 (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH8: Rethink your Hero's PT:1 **(WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARK THEMES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

-1 WEEK LATER-

Lincoln and his family was sitting on the couch when the wall blew up!

Uh oh. That's not good! Lincoln thought.

Lincoln then ran upstairs and put on his Spider-Man costume.

Vulture then walked through the hole in the wall. Then Spider-Man leaped in front of the Loud family.

Alright Vulture what do you want this time? Spider-Man asked.

I'm here to gift you something. Vulture said.

What? This can't be good. Spider-Man said.

Vulture then pulled out the Talismen. And the Talismen jumped on Spider-Man. And then in reaction Spider-Man back flipped. But his suit turned Dark Grey and Purple. And his Eyes turned red.

What the Hell? Spider-Man said.

AHH! Spider-Man screamed before he started kneeling.

You are now under my command. Now kill them. Vulture commanded.

Uh oh. Lola said.

Spider-Man then got up and turned around to the Loud family.

Um… Spider-Man? Rita said.

Please don't kill us. Lynn said.

It will be fun to kill you. Spider-Man said.

Why, how? How did he get you? Luan asked.

I will kill you till your bodies are in the fucking ground. Spider-Man said.

Oh no. Lynn said.

Lynn you're literally the strongest here, you have a chance! Lori whispered.

Right! Lynn whispered to Lori.

I'm not afraid of you! I can take you! Lynn stated.

Very well then. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then leaped into the air and landed on Lynn tackling her. Lynn then kicked him off of her.

You shall be slaughtered! Spider-Man exclaimed.

Lynn then punched Spider-Man in the face.

That all you got? Spider-Man asked.

Spider-Man then grabbed Lynn's legs and smashed on the ground.

I will beat the shit out of you! Spider-Man exclaimed.

Spider-Man then raised his fist, and punched Lynn till she passed out.

That should take care of you. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then hopped on Vulture's back and Vulture took off.


	28. Rethink your Hero's PT:2 (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH8: Rethink your Hero's PT:2 **(WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARK THEMES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

(I forgot to mention that the Loud family forgot Lincoln was Spider-Man.)

Lynn! The Loud family screamed.

*Cough Cough!* Lynn coughed.

Are you okay? Lana asked.

Ugh. He's stronger than I thought. Lynn said.

How could he turn Evil? Lola asked.

I don't know but someone has to stop him! Lori said.

The L-Crew? Lana asked.

What? No! Have you been reading Lincoln's weird comics again? Lori said.

Maybe. Lana said.

-VULTURE'S LAIR-

Alright so here's the lair this is where me and you'll be staying until we take over the world. Vulture said.

Alright my Lord. Spider-Man said.

The world's changing… It's time we change too. Vulture said.

-1 MONTH LATER-

Spider-Man had become #1 on Earth's most wanted because he had done only the best could do, he stole he murdered and he killed the old Mayor. It was tragic. But Spider-Man wasn't Spider-Man without Lincoln Loud. There was a bit of Lincoln in there, he just had to be awakened.

-THE LOUD HOUSE-

Ready for round 2? Spider-Man asked Lynn.

Very. Lynn responded.

Spider-Man then leaped into the air and landed on Lynn.

I will fucking kill you! Spider-Man said.

Please Spider-Man! I know you're in there! You just need someone there! Lynn said.

Lincoln then woke up. And the Grey and Purple suit went away.

Wha? Lynn? Spider-Man said.

Yes you've been Evil for a Month! Lana exclaimed.

What have I done? Spider-Man asked.


	29. What have I done? (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH9: What have I done?

You messed up that's what you did. Said Rita.

Yeah… I did. Spider-Man said.

But just because I was evil… doesn't mean I don't stand for justice. I must stop Vulture. Remember, With Great Power comes Great Responsibility. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then swung away on a web.

-THE CITY-

Alright where the hell are you Vulture? Spider-Man asked himself.

Then bombs blew up the first floor of the Detroit Marriott.

Oh no! Spider-Man exclaimed.

Spider-Man then web-zipped to the building and held the entire building on his back.

Ahh! Spider-Man screamed.

Spider-Man was in pain he had the tallest building in Michigan on his back!

There he is! Lynn shouted as she pointed at Spider-Man.

AHH! Spider-Man shouted.

Then Vulture swooped down and retracted his wings. Then Vulture proceeded to punch and kick Spider-Man.

Spider-Man then leaped out from under the building and webbed up the bottom and then kicked Vulture into the web.

Vulture then sighed.

You think this can hold me? Said Vulture.

Vulture then broke out of the web.


	30. Air Showdown with Vulture! (S3)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S3~ CH10: Air Showdown with Vulture!

Vulture then flew at Spider-Man picking him up and lifting him into the air!

Woah, Woah Woah! Spider-Man said.

It's time to die! Vulture said as he dropped Spider-Man!

Spider-Man then shot a web at Vulture and pulled.

Spider-Man then landed on Vulture and took out his wings!

NO! Vulture screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

Spider-Man then pushed Vulture down and Vulture landed on the ground. Then Spider-Man landed on him. Vulture was then taken into custody.

Never mess with the Spider-Man. Said Spider-Man.

-TWO MONTHS LATER-

Ahh, what a great day! Said Spider-Man.

Uh oh. Looks like a robbery! Spider-Man Exclaimed.

 **END SEASON**


	31. An Error in the Agenda (S4)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH1: An Error in the Agenda.

It was a nice Saturday morning, the Loud's just finished eating breakfast and are now watching TV.

Over 500 channels and nothing good is on! Lola complained.

I know right it's like they wanted it that way. Lynn said.

Hey guys! Lincoln said walking down the stairs.

Hey Lincoln. The Family said.

Hey I'm meeting Paige today so I gotta run see ya! Lincoln said while running off

See ya. The Loud's said in a very monotone voice.

~AT THE CAFE~

So if I'm hearing this right, you fought a giant Vulture guy that turned you evil? Paige asked.

Yup that's exactly what happened. Lincoln replied.

So all of that happened while I was in Hawaii? Asked Paige.

Yup, I kinda wish you were there to see it. Said Lincoln.

Yeah me too. Paige said.

Just then in the sky a portal opened and out came a Pitch Black 11 year old named _**Error Lincoln.**_

Where is Lincoln Loud?! Asked Error Lincoln.

Uh oh. Said Lincoln.

Lincoln then ran into the Cafe bathroom and changed into Spider-Man!

I'm waiting! Said Error Lincoln.

Why do you need to know! Said Spider-Man.

I must kill him and take his place as Canon Lincoln. Replied Error Lincoln.

Woah… so you really don't like this Lincoln guy do you? Asked Spider-Man.

No I will kill him! Error Lincoln stated.

Well that's what I'm here for! I stop people like so you're under arrest! Said Spider-Man.

Oh you can't arrest me, I would just escape. Said Error Lincoln.

Error Lincoln then started to create a big ball of blackness he then threw it at Spider-Man and when it hit Spider-Man he flew back and hit a building.

Ow. Spider-Man groaned.

Gonna arrest me now? Error Lincoln asked.

Ugh it's not gonna be easy! Spider-Man exclaimed.

Spider-Man then leaped towards Error Lincoln and formed a fist he then punched Error Lincoln in the face!

OW! Spider-Man shouted.

Huh Near-Invulnerability! Said Error Lincoln.

Well that explains it! Said Spider-Man.

Error Lincoln then punched Spider-Man and he flew through the city! And conveniently landed in the yard of The Loud House.

Ow. Spider-Man groaned.

The Louds hear a thud in the front yard.

What was that? Lola asked.

I don't let's check it out! Suggested Lynn.

The Loud Sisters then go outside and see Spider-Man lying down in there yard.

Umm… Spider-Man what are you doing? Lori asked.

Then Spider-Man rolled over and Error Lincoln landed where Spider-Man landed.

You don't give up do you? Asked Error Lincoln.

No, I don't. You should probably stop fighting now. Spider-Man said. Because it really hurts. Spider-Man then whispered.

Ahaha pathetic piece of garbage. Error Lincoln stated.

Ahh you'd be surprised. Spider-Man said.

Error Lincoln then charged at Spider-Man, but in response Spider-Man did a back bend and then flipped in the air and landed on Error Lincoln's shoulders.

Man what a view! I can see my house from here! Spider-Man joked.

Get off! Error Lincoln said before throwing Spider-Man off his shoulders.

Man you hate me don't you! Spider-Man said.

Yes I do! Error Lincoln responded.

Error Lincoln then through a ball of blackness at Spider-Man but Spider-Man dodges it.

How?! Nobody's ever dodged my attack before! Error Lincoln asked.

Spider-Sense it senses when danger is near. Spider-Man replied.

You done? Spider-Man asked.

I could do this all day. Error Lincoln said.

-All Day Later-

I'm gonna -Huff- kill you! -Puff- Error Lincoln stated.

Not if I kill you first. Spider-Man added.

You know what? Screw this! I'm bored! Error Lincoln said.

Error Lincoln then opens a portal and leaves.

Huh, he actually left. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then brought up a red button that said "Easy" on it.

Spider-Man then pushed the button and a voice said "That was easy." in a very monotone voice.

 **Error Lincoln is created and owned by "MasterCaster"**


	32. Late for Dinner! (S4)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH2: Late for Dinner!

Last night an armed robbery was stopped by the Spider-man. Locals confirm that the web slinger arrived just in time. Said the News Reporter.

Can I just confirm something? Lynn asked.

Say away bro. Said Luna.

I actually have a crush on Spider-Man. Said Lynn.

We know. Said the family.

Woah Lynn has a crush on me? Lincoln thought.

That's weird to think about. Lincoln thought.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Lincoln woke up to his police scanner.

Alright, time to suit up. Lincoln said as he put on his new suit.

Spider-Man then jumped out his window, and started swinging towards the address the crime is at.

When Spider-Man arrived at the crime scene all that was there was a white van. Spider-Man entered the van and swiftly hit in head with a baseball bat! And that was enough to knock him out.

Ugh… my head. Where am I? Spider-Man asked.

Spider-Man then looked at his phone and it was the next day, and it was almost time for dinner he looked at the location and just to make it worse he found out that he was at the border of Ohio!

Oh shit! Spider-Man exclaimed.

Spider-Man then got out of the van and stared into the sky, he noticed that he was in the desert.

Well Shit. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then spotted a sign saying "Michigan 5 minutes away."

Spider-Man then got an excited look on his face.

Then a tumbleweed blew away revealing hidden text that said "By Car."

OH COME ON! Spider-Man shouted.

Okay! Minor setback but I can do this! Spider-Man said confidently.

Spider-Man then started walking down the road singing "I'll be coming around the mountains."

-5 HOURS LATER-

So hot… so thirsty… so gonna die. Spider-Man said.

Then a car pulled up with a Strong looking man and a woman in Shotgun with a 13 year old girl in the back.

You lookin for a ride son? The man asked.

Yes actually! Spider-man said.

Alright hop on in! The man said.

Spider-Man then got in the back, and shut the door after that the man started to drive again.

So what's your name son? The man asked.

Uhh, Spider-Man. Said Spider-Man.

Oh are you that guy who's on the news? The guy who helps people? Asked the man.

Yeah. Spider-Man said.

OooWee! We got a hero in our car! Said the Man.

Spider-Man then shifted his eyes toward the 13 year old and noticed that she was… "studying" him.

Umm? Can I help you? Spider-Man asked the girl.

Oh no. But I can help you. The girl said.

Really? How? Spider-Man asked.

The girl then unbuckled her seatbelt and started to move closer to Spider-Man.

Well I noticed that you're my hero. And I just wanna say thank you. The 13 year old said in a seductive voice.

Umm… a little too close for comfort! Spider-Man said.

The Man then rolled up a wall that divided the front and back seat.

The 13 year old then got on top of Spider-Man.

Listen I'm gonna make this quick, if you don't struggle then it'll go by faster. The girl whispered in his ear.

The girl then took her skirt off and started groping Spider-Man's Penis, she then took it out, and started to put her mouth closer and closer until it went into her mouth.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

The whole scene was over, and Spider-Man had a disgusted look on his face. The divider was down again so there's that. Spider-Man then shook off the look and asked the Man a question.

So what's your name? Spider-Man asked.

Oh my name? Well my name is Matt Gargon.

Hmm. Spider-Man thought.

Alright Spider-Man where you stopping to? Asked Matt.

Oh um 1612 Franklin Ave. Spider-Man replied.

Alright then here's your stop. Matt then stopped in front of the house.

It was great haven ya. Matt said

See ya. Spider-Man said as he walked out of the car.

Spider-Man then crawled up into his bedroom window. It was 1:02 at night so in the morning he was gonna have a lazy day, and not to mention how much of a grounding he'll have for being out late, and not being seen for an entire day. But that was in the morning, so he didn't have to worry about it now.

Lincoln woke up to Luan opening his door.

Lincoln? You're not missing! Luan said

No, why do you say that? Lincoln asked.

Well since you disappeared yesterday I found it upon myself to looking for you! Luan told her younger brother.

Wait what do you mean just you? Lincoln asked.

Oh well yesterday morning everyone left for Aunt Ruth's and they decided that I should take care of the house while they were gone. Luan said.

So can we keep the whole I want missing for a day thing a secret? Lincoln asked.

Luan giggled. Yeah sure. Luan said as she sat on Lincoln's bed ruffling his hair.


	33. Family Bonding (S4)

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH3:

Family "Bonding"

It was Tuesday morning and the Loud's were getting ready for school. All Loud kids were in Vanzilla and they started to go to school.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Lincoln was walking down the sidewalk when he heard something in the alleyway.

Yeah, come on pretty girl… it won't be that big of a deal if you just lift up your shirt! Said a deep voiced man.

Seriously now! Lincoln thought.

Lincoln then went to another alleyway and changed into his Spider-Man suit. He then went to the alleyway that the girl was being harassed in.

Hey! You like sexuelly Harassing girls don't ya? Spider-Man said to the man as he slowly walked down the alleyway.

Uh… yeah! Did you not just hear me? Deaf! Said the man.

Well I have something that you're not going to like. Spider-Man said.

Oh really? And what's that? Asked the man.

My fist punching your face. Spider-Man said.

Um…? Said the man.

Spider-Man then punched the man straight in the face and knocked him out!

Done with him. Said Spider-Man.

Oh my god thank you! Said the girl.

No problem Ma'am Spider-man said.

Spider-Man then saw the girl walk out of the shadow and the girl was Lynn! Of all people it was Lynn!

Um… I have to get going now! Spider-Man said as he started to walk away.

Lynn then grabbed Spider-Man's hand saying "No I want to say thank you." She brought him closer turned him around lifted up the bottom portion of his mask and started making out with Spider-man. And to Spider-Man's surprise he actually was enjoying it.

When the two broke the kiss they stared longingly into each other's eyes. Spider-Man then pulled his mask down.

Yeah I should get going now. The two said at the same time.

Spider-Man then crawled up the wall and when he reached the top he sat there thinking.

Oh man, that was great! I didn't know Lynn was a great kisser. I mean I never had kissed her before! Spider-Man thought.

-AT THE LOUD HOUSE-

Guy's! Something amazing just happened! Lynn shouted.

Oh yeah what's that bro? Luna asked.

I just made out with Spider-Man! Lynn said joyfully.

Oh yeah? Prove it! Lori said in a demanding tone.

Lynn then pulled out her phone to reveal a picture she took while the two were still making out.

Woah! The girls say.

How did you land him?! Asked Lola asked.

Well I was being sexually Harassed in an alleyway and then Spider-Man came by punched the guy and then we started to make out. Lynn said with a smile upon her face.

Lucky! Lana said.

Wait. Did you say you were being sexually harassed? Lori asked.

Yeah but that guy's in jail now so I'm fine! Lynn said.

~BACK WITH SPIDER-MAN~

Oh man I still can't believe I made out with my own sister! I mean I know it's wrong and you can arrested for that but for one they wouldn't know! I'm a man behind a mask! And secondly it felt so good! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man was swinging around the city when an alarm started blaring!

Uh oh better check that out! Spider-man said switching courses.

~AT THE MUSEUM~

Alright this will go for a lot of money! Said Shocker as he grabbed an artifact.

Hey! That's stealing and stealing is illegal! Spider-Man shouted.

Ahh, Spider-Man my old friend! Listen I gotta get out of here because I got 1 Million Dollars on my hands! Said Shocker.

Well then you're just gonna have to put it all back! Spider-Man Replied.

Can't I gotta sale going on already! Exclaimed Shocker

Spider-Man then jumped in the air and did a dive bomb on Shocker and missed.

Heh looks like you lost your rhythm Webslinger! Shocker said.

Shocker then pointed his gauntlet at Spider-Man and blasted. But Spider-Man couldn't stop thinking about Lynn! So the Blast hit Spider-Man knocking him out, the last Spider-Man saw was Shocker running out of the building.

When Spider-Man woke up he looked at his phone. It said 1:05 PM.

Oh man! Spider-Man said.

If I'm late again I'm gonna be grounded! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then ran out of the museum and started to swing home.

~AT THE LOUSE~

Before entering the house Lincoln looked at his phone "2:03" the time on the phone said.

Lincoln then opened the door carefully and saw no one in his line of sight.

Phew! Lincoln said in relief.

Lincoln then walked through the door carefully and walked in the house. Lincoln then started to walk up the stairs, when one of them squeeked. Lincoln then saw the hallway light turn on!

Uh oh! Lincoln thought.

Lincoln then crawled up the wall in hopes that no one saw him, and thankfully no one did.

Hmm, could have sworn I heard someone. Luna said.

Luna then shrugged and walked back to her room and shut the door behind her.

Phew! Lincoln whispered.

Lincoln then got off the roof and started to head towards his room when a door opened behind him.

Lincoln, what are doing up so late? A Tired Lola asked Lincoln.

Um, I was getting some… water! I was thirsty so yeah. Lincoln responded.

Well can you get me some too? I can't sleep. Lola asked Lincoln.

Sure coming right up! Lincoln said.

Lincoln then walked down stairs quietly and walked over to the tap in the started to pour Lola a cup of water, before hearing her come down stairs.

Here you go Lola! Your water. Lincoln said while handing Lola a cup of water.

Lola then drank the whole cup of water and placed it next to the sink.

Thanks Lincoln. Lola said as she walked back up stairs.

Lincoln made his way up stairs behind Lola and turned to room. Lincoln then reached his room and he plopped on his bed, and went to sleep.

Rise and shine bro! Luna said.

Ugh, why are you waking me up? Lincoln asked Luna.

Because we're going on a road trip! Luna replied.

Alright I just gotta get dressed. Lincoln said while getting out of bed.

Oh yeah by the way you're sitting next to Lynn. Luna said while leaving Lincoln's room.

I'm fine with that. Lincoln says with Lynn on his mind.

When Lincoln got dressed he left the house and hopped in Vanzilla, Lincoln didn't pack his Spider-Man suit in fear of any of the sisters noticing it. They were on the road, and they were leaving Michigan so they could have a longer road trip.

Oh I remember this place a lot. Lincoln thought with a smirk on his face. Best 5 hours of my life.

Hey Lincoln guess what? Lynn said.

What? Lincoln asked.

I made out with Spider-Man. Lynn said.

Wait! You kissed Spider-Man! Honey did you hear that! One of our Daughter's kissed Spider-Man! Lynn Sr. said.

Dad it's not that big of a deal! Lynn said while blushing.

Then the Loud's stopped at a gas station to get fuel.

Alright kids here's $20 for each of you, spend it wisely. Rita said while handing each of her kids $20.

The kids went into the store and started shopping, when two men in ski masks and loaded guns came into the store.

Alright nobody move and you all get out of here alive! One of the man said.

Then the men went up to the cashier.

Hand over the money! The man said.

But you told me I couldn't move! Said the cashier.

Alright you wanna play dumb? Well let's see how much you like to play dumb without your head! The man said pointing a gun to his head.

Lincoln then ran over to the back room to change into Spider-man, but then realized that he didn't take it with him!

Ugh damnit! Lincoln exclaimed.

Lincoln then ran out of the back room and hid behind a shelving unit, then Lincoln brought out his Web Shooters and shot a web ball at one of the men knocking him out cold. Lincoln then aimed for the other guy and shot a web at his arm and pulled him back into another shelving unit knocking him out as well, Lincoln then went back to where he was before he stopped the two robbers. Then a cop came through the front door to see that the robbers had been stopped.

The Loud's were on the road again! And Lincoln had gotten over his crush, plus she's his sister so that's pretty weird. The Loud's then drove into the sunset.

 **Another Chapter completed! Tell me what you thought! And this is how long my chapter's really are without deleted scenes, I have a lot of scenes!**


	34. Spider-Woman to the Rescue!

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH4: Spider-Woman to rescue!

 **Luna Loud Spider-Woman (AKA The greatest Spider-Man/Woman Fanfic) is created by TheWhiplashEffect.**

Ahh, what a nice day! Spider-Man said as he stood atop a rooftop.

Alright! Now to wait for a crime! Spider-Man.

\- TWO HOURS LATER -

Just waiting for a crime. Spider-Man said not as enthusiastically.

\- TWO MORE HOURS LATER -

Okay fine no crimes today looks like I can just have fun! Spider-Man said happily.

Spider-Man then jumped from one building to the other like a BADASS! When he got a text from his mom."I need you to pick up a carton of eggs at the convenience store."

Alright eggs I can do that! Spider-Man said as he jumped down to the ground and conveniently next to convenience Store.

Spider-Man then walked in grabbed the eggs and went to the cashier.

"Hey you're that spider guy!" Said the Store Clerk.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?! Spider-Man said sarcastically.

"Well the costume and eye movement thing and, I'm just happy you're here!" The Clerk said.

"Well I'm always happy to put a smile on your face!" Spider-Man said.

"Alright anyways will that be cash or credit?" Asked the Clerk.

"Cash." Spider-Man said bringing out his wallet.

"Alright that'll be $1.32." Said the Clerk.

Spider-Man then handed the Clerk some money and ran out of the store with bag that contained the eggs in hand and swinging towards his home.

~BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE~

"Ugh where is Lincoln I told him to get those eggs 20 minutes ago!" Rita said.

"Hey I'm here, sorry for being late I got the eggs!" Lincoln said bursting through the door holding a bag.

Rita walked over to Lincoln, Lincoln handed the bag to his mom, and Rita walked away.

Lincoln, then walked up stairs and sat on his bed to start reading some Ace Savvy.

-MEANWHILE AT SOME RANDOM WAREHOUSE-

Come on where is he?! Said Vulture.

Come down Vulture we'll find him. Said Shocker.

Yeah, and when we do he's dead meat. Said Scorpion.

Yes, we shall kill him. Doc Ock said.

I hoped we would torture him! Lasher said.

Yes but first we have to find him. Vulture said.

Well then have no fear, for I Kraven the Hunter shall find the Spider for you. Kraven said appearing out of the shadows.

You'll find him? Doc Ock asked.

Kraven then smirked.

-TOMORROW-

It was a school day and the day was almost over, Lincoln was really bored.

So this is where he is? Scorpion asked.

Yes, be careful though I have studied the Spiders fighting style and it is very reckless. Said Kraven.

Lincoln's Spider-Sense then started going off. Lincoln raised his hand.

Lincoln? The teacher asked.

Hey I'm going to the bathroom! Lincoln said running out of the classroom.

So this is the classroom of the wallcrawler. Doc Ock stated.

So which one do you think is the freak? Scorpion asked.

I'm betting the beautiful one so then I can pound his face into an ugly pulp! Lasher said.

Well let's make our grand entrance. Doc Ock said.

Alright, I don't know who could be attacking me at school! But duty is duty. Lincoln said putting on his mask.

This is a brief intermission but can Lincoln Loud come to the office? Lincoln Loud to the office. Doc Ock said over the intercom.

I know that voice, anywhere Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man told the audience.

Spider-Man then hopped onto the ceiling and started making his way down to the office.

While he was crawling he thought of how much trouble he's be in for skipping class, and this is when he regrets secrets he would've asked them "Well would you rather me have an education, or would you have a city to live in that isn't completely run by lunatics?" I mean, not that it isn't.

I'm almost to the office, I need to defeat him again. Spider-Man thought.

Almost here Spider. Doc Ock said with a wide grin on his face.

Expecting anyone Doc? Spider-Man asked.

Why yes, **we** were. Doc Ock said.

What, we? Spider-Man said confused.

Just then Scorpion and Vulture came out of the shadows and held Spider-Man to where he was standing.

What the hell! Let me go! Spider-Man demanded.

Ah, I see we've grown a bit of a potty mouth since our last encounter. Doc Ock said.

Spider-Man then did a spin kick and got released by the two villains. Spider-Man then proceeded to scissor kick Doc Ock. Spider-Man then got up and was greeted with Lasher.

Lasher! But I destroyed the Symbiote! Spider-Man exclaimed.

That's what you think! Lasher replied.

Lasher then tackled Spider-Man.

I beat you once! I could beat you again! Spider-Man said.

Doubt it! I'm becoming stronger everyday! Lasher exclaimed.

Lasher then brought his claws down on Spider-Man's chest and pulling down, leaving three long red scars on his chest as Spider-Man groaned in pain. Then Lasher Clawed at his face leaving a big bloody scar on his face.

Then Spider-Man pushed Lasher off of him and jumped away from him and grimaced in pain.

And that's just a preview of what kind of pain I can give you! Lasher said.

Spider-Man held his wounds in pain.

Spider-Man then got hit across the school by one of Doc Ock's arms.

Agh. Spider-Man moaned.

The six villains then swarmed around Spider-Man, when they heard police sirens.

Well, looks like our time together has expired but for now… see ya. Doc Ock said.

The rest of the team walked away except Scorpion.

Oh yeah, and for the road. Scorpion said.

Scorpion then stung Spider-Man on the right shoulder poisoning him. Spider-Man's vision then slowly faded into blackness.

When Spider-Man woke up he was in a jail cell. He was still all bloody and cut up, and he didn't have the strength to get up, he was so sore, his cuts felt infected, they felt like they were getting worse and worse. And Spider-Man knew that blood was toxic outside of the human body, so he has to clean up quickly.

Where am… I? Spider-Man asked.

You're in a jail cell. A police Officer told him.

Why? Spider-Man said.

Because you're a menace. The Officer said.

This caught Spider-Man's attention. He shot up from his seat.

What did you say? Spider-Man asked.

You're a menace. The Officer repeated.

What the hell's the matter with you!? I SHOULD BE IN A HOSPITAL! DO YOU NOT SEE THE CUTS AND INJURIES I COULD DIE FROM THESE! Spider-Man shouted.

Well, that's a good thing the villains didn't start coming until you came along. In my opinion you should be dead. The Officer said.

ARE YOU KIDDING! I KEEP THIS CITY FROM TURNING INTO A FIERY HELL! Spider-Man shouted.

The Officer ignored him.

Ugh. I need to get out of here! Spider-Man thought.

Spider-Man then noticed a window that had bars instead of glass. Spider-Man waited till the Officer wasn't looking and he slipped through the bars.

Wow, I'm way skinnier than I thought! Spider-Man exclaimed.

Now time to head home and treat these wounds! Spider-Man said running home.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

Finally home! Yes. Lincoln then slowly opened the door.

When Lincoln opened the door he found his entire family sitting on the couch.

When they saw him they covered their face in aw.

Lincoln what happened? Rita asked.

Nothing I'm fine. Lincoln said while he tried to leave.

His mother stopped him.

Lincoln if you want to sleep you have to tell us what happened? Rita asked.

I can't tell you if I did I would endangering you all! Lincoln said.

Bullshit, I know you sneak out of this house every night, I know you steal chemicals from Lisa,I know you skipped class,I know you hiding something. Lincoln you have to tell me now. Rita said.

I wish I could, I can't. Lincoln said.

Lincoln, secrets have consequences there not free. Rita said.

I know. Lincoln replied.

Lincoln then walked up stairs and into the bathroom to clean his wounds.

Everyone then left the living room except for Lisa who noticed some of Lincoln's blood. So she took some and did tests on it, and noticed that something wasn't right, she then looked at her screen and noticed that it said Lincoln's blood wasn't 100% human it was 50% Human and 50% spider. So Lisa connected the dots easily and found out that Lincoln is Spider-Man.

~ A RANDOM WAREHOUSE ~

Perfect team, we almost killed the spider. We injured him enough for him to be out of town for a week. So with that in mind we shall plan our biggest crime yet. Doc Ock said.

We should have a team name. Scorpion said.

Wait? Doc Ock asked.

Like a team name, so we can be noticed and called something. Scorpion said.

Yes I agree. Lasher said.

Same here. Said Shocker said.

Well there is six of us, so what about, The Sinister Six? Doc Ock said.

I like it. Shocker said.

Great name. Scorpion said.

I like it because of the Sinister part! Lasher said.

~ THE NEXT MORNING ~

It was Saturday so no school today, Lincoln was a complete mystery in the family, but not Lisa. Lincoln was then awoken by Lisa coming into his room.

Lisa, what are you doing in my room? Lincoln asked.

Well i'll let you answer that Spider-Man. Lisa said.

What makes you think I'm Spider-Man!? Lincoln asked.

Lincoln, I'm not Leni you come home every night with cuts and bruises everywhere. Lisa said.

That doesn't prove anything! Lincoln said.

Lincoln I tested your blood it says that you're half human half spider. Lisa said.

Alright you caught me. I'm Spider-Man. Go ahead and tell everyone. Lincoln said.

Lincoln I would but I know that if I did then we would be in danger. Lisa said.

Wait what? Lincoln asked.

I'm saying that your secrets safe with me. Lisa replied to her older brother.

Does that mean I won't have to keep stealing your chemicals? Lincoln asked.

Yes. Lisa said.

But I still can't understand how you can heal your wounds so fast! I mean last night you were mutilated! But this morning you're as unharmed as a daisy! Lisa said.

Well, I have a healing factor. All Super Hero's do! Lincoln said.

Well, can I at least know all your powers? Lisa said.

Alright! Well I can, crawl up walls, I have a sixth sense that warns of me of in coming danger, I can talk to spiders, I can heal my body faster than regular human and that's it! Lincoln said.

Wait what about the webs? Lisa asked.

Well, that always confuses people you see I have these mechanisms on my wrists I call them web-shooters, I load them up with web cartridges. Lincoln said

Is that why you steal my chemicals? So you can make your webs? Lisa asked.

Yeah. Lincoln said.

Well, I'll make them from now on. You just need to give me the instructions. Lisa said.

~ IN THE SPIDER-WOMAN UNIVERSE ~

Spider-Woman was in the lake, when Spider-Man came crashing down into the lake. Spider-Man then opened his eyes. Spider-Man coughed and started to swim up and when he made it up, he saw Spider-Woman get up and walk away from being in the lake.

Well, that must be the "Spider-Woman" Lisa is talking about. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then jumped into the air and started to swing away!

-THE NEXT DAY-

The whole family was getting ready for school. While Lynn was moving into Luna's room, Spider-Man crawled in through normal Lincoln's window. With a swift elbow to the neck, Lincoln was out cold. Spider-Man then rolled normal Lincoln's body under his bed.

Alright! Spider-Man said.

Then he heard a knock at his door.

Lincoln, are you almost done you're gonna be late for school. Rita asked.

Yeah! I just gotta, put on my shirt! Spider-Man said while taking off his mask.

Lincoln then took off his costume and got ready for school.

-AT SCHOOL-

Lincoln was walking to his locker thinking about how he was going to "encounter" Spider-Woman, and conveniently right when he said that the "Invasion" alarm rang. Lincoln then ran into the bathroom to change into his Spider-Man costume.

When he got back out in his Spider-Man costume, he just just see's someone get flung into the lockers. Spider-Man then approached the person to find Spider-Woman!

Hey! Hey! HEY! Wake up! We gotta defeat this guy. Spider-Man said.

Wha, What? Spider-Woman said.

Alright introduction later, all you need to do to defeat this guy you need to find his weak spot. And his weak spot is his gauntlets. Spider-Man said.

Okay? But how do I get to them? Spider-Woman asked.

Alright you need to listen to your Spider-Sense for this guy. Got it? Good get him! Spider-Man said.

With that information in mind Spider-Woman got up, and headed for Shocker, she dodged his attacks and then punched him in the face, and since she has super strength he got knocked out. A crowd started to form.

While people were asking Spider-Woman questions she didn't want to answer Spider-Man walked over to Shocker's unconscious body and picked up his gauntlets walked back over to Spider-Woman and crushed the gauntlets in his hands. The Crowd then immediately shifted their attention to Spider-Man.

Who are you?! The Crowd asked.

I am Spider-Man. Spider-Man told the crowd.

Are you just a copy of Spider-Woman? One of the people asked.

No, it's a long story that I can't tell you, but I can assure you that I'm not gonna be here for long. Spider-Man told the audience.

And with that Spider-Man then ran and web slinged away.

Spider-Woman then got a mad but sort of relieved look on her face.

~AT THE LOUD HOUSE~

BREAKING NEWS! Said the newscaster

A new vigilante has taken Royal Woods, as we all know about Spider-Woman this man is Spider-Man. Said the newscaster.

Cool! Lana said.

I say. Lynn said.

Lincoln was in "his" room, when he heard a knock at the door.

Come in! Lincoln said.

Hey bro. Luna said. You uh heard of this Spider-Man yet?

Oh! Um… yeah! I think he's awesome! Lincoln said.

Okay, then I think that you're Spider-Man. Luna said.

What makes you think that? Lincoln asked.

Dude, I'm not stupid! And you've been wanting to become a superhero for forever! Luna said.

Alright you caught me! Lincoln said.

But why copy me! Luna asked.

Well, you're not gonna believe me but, I'm from a different dimension. Lincoln said.

I don't believe a word you just said. Luna told Lincoln.

In response Lincoln then rolled the actual Lincoln from this dimension.

Woah! Luna said.

Now do you believe me? Lincoln asked.

Yeah! But is he dead? Luna asked.

No I just knocked him out. Lincoln said.

Oh thank god. Luna said in relief.

Wait… how did you travel between dimensions? Luna asked.

Lisa did that for me. Lincoln said.

Before Luna could say something else the Police Scanner started to play audio.

Need back up! Need Back up! My location is Franklin Ave! Exclaimed the officer over the radio.

Without hesitation the two put on their costumes and headed outside. Outside there were six villains.

Doc Ock

Shocker

Vulture

Lasher

Kraven

Mysterio

Oh uh, these guys. Spider-Man said.

Wait, what do you mean "these guys"? Spider-Woman asked.

I got in a fight with them in my dimension they kicked my ass. Spider-Man said.

Woah. Spider-Woman said.

Yeah. Spider-Man said.

You really thought you could escape us, by going to another dimension? Doc Ock asked.

Well, to be honest I didn't even think you knew how to travel through dimensions. Spider-Man said.

Well, it wasn't too hard after your sister told us how to. Doc Ock said.

Doc Ock then grabbed Lisa from behind his back, she was tied up with duct tape on her mouth.

LISA! Spider-Man shouted.

Doc Ock then gave a smirk.

Alright Octavius what do you want! Spider-Man asked.

Simple, you give up being Spider-Man you get your sister back. You don't, she dies. Doc Ock said.

You sick bastard! Spider-Man exclaimed.

Well, is it a deal or not? Doc Ock asked.

Lisa then shuffled the duct tape off of her mouth.

Don't do it Lincoln! Lisa shouted.

It's a deal. Spider-Man said.

Lisa then got a shocked expression on her face.

Alright, pass over the web-shooters. Doc Ock said.

Spider-Man then took off his web-shooters and kicked then over to Doc Ock.

Alright, now the girl. Spider-Man said.

Oh well I've changed my mind, the girl still dies. Doc Ock said.

Doc Ock then raised his arm, and before he could kill Lisa with it, Spider-Man shot a web from his actual wrist! Everybody then got a shocked expresion except for Spider-Man.

How are you doing that?! Doc Ock asked.

Organic Webbing. Neat huh. Spider-man said.

Now Spider-Woman would you like to do the honors of kicking there asses? Spider-Man asked.

Oh you bet. Spider-Woman said while cracking her knuckles.

~ 2 MINUTES LATER ~

Ahh, that felt nice! Spider-Woman said.

I bet it did. Spider-Man said.

Well, I guess you should be going. Spider-Woman said.

Yeah, it sure was nice having someone who could all the kickass stuff I could do. Spider-Man said.

Alright brother we need to go, my studies are waiting for me. Lisa said.

Alright, See ya Spider-Woman. Spider-Man said.

And with that final goodbye set Spider-Man and Lisa jumped through the portal, never to be seen by that dimension again.

 **Luna Loud: Spider-Woman was created and owned by: TheWhiplashEffect.**


	35. The Iron Clone Part 1

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH5: The Iron Clone Part 1.

The night was young all the Loud's were sleeping, except for one Loud. This Loud was a white haired boy with a spandex bodysuit on, this was Lincoln Loud AKA… SPIDER-MAN!

Alright, Michigan it's a school night so, through anything you got at me now. Spider-Man said.

We got a open armed robbery at the Royal Woods Bank. Said the lady over the police scanner.

Alright let's do this. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then jumped from where he was perched and started swinging to Royal Woods Bank. As he was swinging toward the bank something broke his web line causing him to fall all the way to the ground.

Ugh, what was that thing? Spider-Man asked himself.

It was night so Spider-Man couldn't really see anything. So with that Spider-Man got up and started swinging again! This time successfully making it to the bank.

\- AT THE LOUD HOUSE -

Spider-Man had just stopped the bank robbery and he's crawling through his bedroom window, he took off his Spider-Man suit and put on his pajamas and then went to sleep.

~ IN THE MORNING ~

Lincoln was awoken by Lisa.

Greetings brother I have something to show you. Lisa said.

Um… okay? Lincoln said getting up.

Lincoln then followed Lisa to her room. When Lincoln and Lisa got into Lisa's room Lisa shut the door and locked it.

Brother I present to you, The Iron Spider. Lisa said.

Lisa then pushed a button and a display rack came out of the wall showing a Dark Red and Gold Spider-Man suit with white lenses and a gold Spider Logo, with gold outlines and three gold arms.

\- **To be continued...**


	36. The Iron Clone Part 2

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH6: The Iron Clone Part 2

This is awesome! Lincoln exclaimed.

In the past years Lisa had become a very famous Scientist and inventor.

It is isn't it. Lisa said.

Why are you doing this for me? Lincoln asked Lisa.

Well, I noticed how much you've been coming home late and with battle damage all over you. So I created this suit to help you in battle. Lisa said.

What does it do? Lincoln asked.

Well, put it on and I'll tell you. Lisa said.

Lincoln then put on the suit without hesitation.

It feels awesome! Spider-Man said.

Well, it's about to get better. Lisa said.

Lisa then pulled out an M9 pistol with a silencer.

Woah! Have you gone mad! Spider-Man asked.

Lisa then shot Spider-Man with the Pistol, but the bullet just bounced off.

Completely bulletproof. Lisa said.

Woah! What else can it do?! Spider-Man asked.

Well, it has a headset built into it so I can talk to you through the suit, it has a resonance drone, it has multiple forms of webbing, and it has Three arms on the back, so you can have more mobility. Lisa stated.

It… is… so… AWESOME! Spider-Man shouted.

Lincoln Lisa we're heading to school hurry up and get down here! Lori yelled.

Right it's a school day! Thanks Lisa, I'll put it on after school! Lincoln said taking off the suit.

~ AFTER SCHOOL ~

Lincoln gets home and goes to Lisa's room to find the suit, on her bed. Without Hesitation Lincoln puts it on and starts getting around town.

WOOHOO! Spider-Man exclaimed as he swung around the city in the Iron-Spider suit.

So Lincoln how's the suit? Lisa asks over the headset.

It's great! Spider-Man said.

Then an alarm started to ring.

Uh oh! Spider-Man said.

Better get down there! Lisa said.

Spider-Man then broke off his webline and dived towards the bank.

Alright get the money! The Crook told his henchmen.

Who the Hell are you? Spider-man asked.

LINCOLN! Lisa exclaimed.

Ah! What? Spider-Man asked.

Language. Lisa said.

Ugh. Spider-Man groaned.

Anyways, who are you? Spider-Man asked.

I am Beetle! Beetle said.

So we're naming people by bugs now? Spider-Man said.

Says the bug. Beetle says.

I am not a bug I am an arachnid! Spider-Man exclaims.

Whatever. Beetle says.

Good point let's just get to the fighting already! Spider-Man said.

And as it was said Beetle and Spider-Man started fighting.

~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~

Ugh, Lisa can't this suit like I don't know scan for weak spots? Spider-Man asked.

Well I'll get it to try. Lisa said.

Okay there are three weak spots one on the left bicep, another on the right forearm, and the last one is in the area. Lisa said.

Alright let's do this! Spider-Man exclaimed.

Spider-Man then rolled over to Beetle and punched him in the area, and Beetle was defeated.

Well, that was easy. Spider-Man said.

Yeah with my help your practically unstoppable. Lisa said.

Well, I'm gonna see if there are any more crimes. Spider-Man said.

Oh no you don't Lincoln it's almost dinner time so you have to head home. Lisa said.

Alright fine. Spider-Man said.

Beetle then shot a tracking device on Spider-Man and Spider-Man just left when the cops arrived.

I'll get that suit soon enough. Beetle whispered to himself.

~ THAT NIGHT ~

Beetle escaped out of prison and headed to the Loud House.

So this is where the bug lives? Hmph thought it would be bigger and better. Beetle said to himself.

Beetle then snook through the front door which was conveniently unlocked. He made his way through the house till he found the suit in Lisa's room. He then took the suit.

~ THE NEXT MORNING ~

Lincoln I'm telling you the suit is gone! Lisa said.

Yeah and I'm Spider-Man. Wait what? Lincoln said.

Lisa then brought Lincoln into her room to see that the suit was gone.

But who could have taken it? Lincoln asked.

I don't know.

MEANWHILE AT BEETLE'S BASE -

I finally have it! Beetle screamed in victory.

Now time to put it on! Beetle said in success.

Beetle then put on the suit and headed to the city.

 **To be continued…**

 **Now I know I said that I wasn't going to update until 2018, but I decided to update anyways. I just didn't have anything to do so I just started writing this chapter and found that it had become finished so yeah.**


	37. The Iron Clone Part 3

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH7: The Iron Clone Part 3

It's time for this city to fall! Beetle exclaimed.

Beetle started destroying buildings in a single punch and started hurting people.

In the Loud House all the kids except for Lincoln and Lisa were watching Operation: Desert Storm. Until a News Break came on.

All of Michigan is terrified, Spider-Man seems to be destroying the city. Said the Newscaster.

Just then Lincoln and Lisa came downstairs.

Lincoln then ran upstairs and put on his Spider-Man costume, before Lisa came in.

Lincoln you can't do this! Lisa says.

I have to it's the only way for Michigan to be out of terror. Lincoln said.

Lincoln I designed this suit to have no weaknesses! Lisa said.

I have to go! Lincoln said.

No you're staying here! Lisa demanded.

They call me Spider-Man for a reason! This is why! Lincoln said.

I'm going, and that's final. Lincoln said.

Lincoln… be careful. Lisa said.

I'll try. Lincoln said.

And with that Lincoln put on his mask and jumped out his window.

~ MICHIGAN ~

Iron Spider was walking on a deserted street.

Hey you! Called Spider-Man.

Huh? Iron Spider said to himself.

Hey that's my suit your wearing! Spider-Man called.

Spider-Man! Oh my good friend! Come down have a seat! We'll drink some tea! Iron Spider called.

I'm not here for English beverages! I'm here to stop you! Spider-Man said.

Well it's too bad your not going to. Iron Spider said.

I've taken down worse than you. Spider-Man said.

Like who? The octopus? Piece of cake. Iron Spider said.

Iron Spider then moved to reveal an almost dead Doctor Octopus.

WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN!? Spider-Man shouted.

This city's respect! Said Iron Spider.

Yeah well you don't have anyone's respect. Spider-Man said.

Iron Spider then started to fly towards Spider-Man and in the process he grabbed Spider-Man's neck and slammed Spider-Man into a building and then flew up with Spider-Man still in the building.

Ow ow ow oh ow ow ow! Spider-Man said.

Iron Spider then stopped.

That did not feel good! Spider-Man said.

Iron Spider then grabbed Spider-Man's neck again and threw him at a building.

Spider-Man was attached to the wall until his spider sense triggered, making him flip to the left before Iron Spider could ram him through the building. Spider-Man then punched Iron Spider in the face and then started cringing in pain.

OW! Spider-Man screamed.

Iron Spider then punched Spider-Man through the building where he landed through the Loud House wall.

Spider-Man what are you doing here? Lola asked.

Then Iron Spider came in as fast as a lightning bolt. The Loud Sisters shrieked in terror. Iron Spider then grabbed Spider-Man with his three tentacle arms and slammed Spider-Man into a wall.

In time you will know how it feels to lose. Iron Spider said.

Iron Spider then punched Spider-Man in the face and threw him to the ground. Spider-Man had tears in his suit cuts on his skin Spider-Man felt like giving up there was no hope in winning. Until he thought as the Loud sisters were in front of a laying down beat up Spider-Man.

I can't give up… if I do then Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily will never be able to live full lives. Spider-Man thought.

Tears started to form in the younger halves eyes.

Spider-Man started to get up.

Iron Spider then Grabbed Spider-Man once again with his claws. Spider-Man was half way to Death's door.

You won't win. Spider-Man said.

Why is that? Iron Spider asked.

Spider-Man then kicked the Spider Logo on his chest. In response the entire back piece of the suit opened up kicking Beetle out of the suit.

Beetle then rushed back into the suit.

WHAT DID YOU DO?! Beetle asked.

How else are you supposed to get into the suit. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then went in for a punch but before he made contact with Beetle, Beetle went behind Spider-Man at lightning fast speed and electrocuted Spider-Man with the tip of his claw. Spider-Man collapsed to his hands and knees. But then got up.

Spider-Man threw a punch at Iron Spider before Iron Spider moved out of the way Spider-Man then redirected his punch and punched the Spider Logo on the suit sending Beetle out of the suit. Spider-Man pushed the suit over and grabbed Beetle by the neck and softly threw him to the floor where cops came to get him. The Loud sisters and cops cheering for Spider-Man's success.

Spider-Man powerless fell to his knees. Spider-Man then fell to the ground powerless and fell unconscious. The last thing he saw before he shut his eyes was the Loud sisters picking him up.

TWO HOURS LATER -

Spider-Man finally woke up and saw that this wounds had been taken care of thanks to the Loud sisters. Spider-Man got up and thanked the sisters and then jumped out of there sight to go fight more crime.

 **The End.**


	38. The Christmas Special!

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH8: The Christmas special!

Ah winter a glorious time of the year a time were the world gets snug wearing a white blanket over top itself, and the best part about Christmas defidentaly the Winter Break. Spider-Man finished narrating.

Spider-Man was standing atop a building a very tall building to be exact. Michigan was covered in snow and the kids were out for Christmas Break it was wonderful.

Spider-Man then checks his phone.

Uh oh! I'm gonna be late meeting Paige! Spider-Man exclaims.

Spider-Man then jumps off the building and starts web swinging towards his house.

Hey is Lincoln here? Paige asked as she walked through the front door.

Yeah I'm gonna get him! Lynn said.

Lynn then started running up the stairs to Lincoln's room, when she reached Lincoln's room she banged on the door saying.

LINCOLN PAIGE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!

Lincoln was in his room getting out of his Spider-Man costume, so he started rushing. Once Lincoln got his Spider-Man suit off and put on pants and a shirt he went downstairs.

Alright sorry to keep you waiting. Lincoln said.

Good you are here, can you meet me in the backyard? Paige asked.

Yeah. Lincoln said.

In the backyard Lincoln and Paige were standing.

What's up? Lincoln asked.

I saw what happened to you last month. Said Paige.

What the whole Iron Spider thing? That's nothing. Lincoln said.

Yes but it makes me realize that you're not invincible and that makes me think about how if you keep being so reckless then you may not be here much longer. Paige said.

Yeah but I have to do this I was given these powers for a reason. That's is why. Lincoln said.

Listen, I'm not asking you to quit being Spider-Man I'm just asking that you be more careful. Paige said.

Yeah but-

Lincoln, I love you, but if you be reckless then you'll just get yourself hurt even more. So please just take it easy. Paige said.

Alright I'll take it easy. Lincoln said.

And with that Lincoln and Paige went back inside.

TWO HOURS LATER -

Spider-Man was swinging around the city when he heard his Police Scanner.

Suspicious man on 4th proceed with caution.

Wait isn't that the street that the parade's on? My family's going to the Parade! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then broke his webline and started to swing towards the parade.

Welcome to the Macy's Winter 2017 Parade! Said the man over the intercom.

Ugh where's Lincoln he literally said that he was gonna be here. Lori said.

Maybe he's just running late. Paige suggested.

Spider-Man landed on a building and kneeled.

Alright suspicious guy suspicious guy. Spider-Man said.

Then a big explosion went off. A big chunk of the building started falling to the ground. Spider-Man looked to see where it was falling and he saw that it was going to fall on his Family and Paige.

All of Lincoln's family ran except for Paige who didn't notice that the chunk was falling until it was too late to run. Spider-Man then came swinging in and picked up Paige before the chunk of building hit her.

Hold on tight! Spider-Man told his girlfriend.

Spider-Man then swung down and landed.

She with you guy's? Spider-Man asked.

Yeah. Rita replied.

Spider-Man then dropped off Paige.

HEY STOP THAT GUY! Shouted a Police Officer.

Spider-Man then got in the way of the convict and shoved him to the wall allowing the cop to catch up.

Thanks Spider-Man, we'll take it from here. The officer said.

Okay. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then turned back to the family.

Sorry about the whole explosion thing. But at least I saved this lovely Lady. Spider-Man said.

Well I gotta go! See ya! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then ran and started swinging to a building.

CHRISTMAS EVE -

Lincoln woke up in the middle of the night, there was exactly a couple of hours until Christmas Day.

Lincoln. Lisa said.

Yeah? Lincoln replied.

You need to suit up. Lisa said.

What why, Lisa it's 12:00 at night. Lincoln said.

But Lincoln you don't understand, if you don't hurry Christmas will never come! Lisa exclaimed.

Wait what do you mean? Lincoln asked.

Time it's been stopped! And the only way to get it started again is by defeating Krampus. Lisa said.

Krampus? You mean the Christmas Demon? Lincoln asked.

Yes, he has taken control of Santa's sleigh and stopped time and I don't think he has intentions on turning it back on.

Well looks like I'm gonna have to save Christmas. Lincoln said.

Okay so how am I gonna get to Santa's sleigh? Spider-Man asked.

Well I've created a giant slingshot and by my calculations Krampus shout be above us right now. Lisa said.

Without hesitation Spider-Man went into the slingshot and Lisa pulled the lever to make the Slingshot shoot Spider-Man.

Spider-Man was then launched into the sky he could Santa's sleigh he was right below it! Spider-Man then broke through it kicking Krampus up into the air, Krampus then phased through Spider-Man, Spider-Man then fell back onto Santa's sleigh. Krampus then punched Spider-Man making Spider-Man fly off the back part of the sleigh but Spider-Mangot on to the back of the sleigh.

Just a normal Christmas! Riding Santa's Sleigh 500,000 feet in the air fight a Demon! Yup most normal Christmas of my life! Spider-Man said.

Then Krampus came from the side and punched Spider-Man off the side of the sleigh making Spider-Man pass out. Spider-Man fell for 2 feet until he woke up and shot a web at the Sleigh but he was too far away, for his web to latch onto the sleigh.

Oh Goddamnit! Spider-Man said before crashing onto the Earth.

Ugh. Spider-Man moaned as he got up.

All the kids in Royal Woods got up and went to see what happened.

It's Spider-Man! Most of the Kids cheered.

When I'm finished with you there will be no more Christmas forever! Krampus exclaimed.

Spider-Man noticed the snow globe on the side of Krampus that said "THIS WILL DESTROY KRAMPUS".

How convenient. Spider-Man thought.

Come at me. Spider-Man said.

Krampus then charged at Spider-Man who flipped behind Krampus and caught him in his webs. Krampus then phased through them and attacked Spider-Man then Krampus split into multiple forms of himself and surrounded Spider-Man, the Krampus' charged at Spider-Man who Flipped out of the way making all of the Krampus' ram into each other forming into the real Krampus again, Krampus was stunned, Spider-Man then jumped on Krampus' back and pulled out the Snow Globe and forced it upon Krampus.

Krampus was getting sucked into the Snow Globe. Krampus was defeated. Spider-Man held the Snow Globe in his hand and through it into a lake. All was silent, all was fresh all was good.

CHRISTMAS MORNING -

Lincoln you did it! Lisa exclaimed.

Lincoln woke up, to find his 4 year old sister standing in his doorway.

Well, did you have any doubts? Lincoln asked.

Lisa turned around and crossed off "Had doubts." on her notepad. And then turned to face Lincoln again.

Of course I didn't! Come on it's time to open presents! Lisa exclaimed.

THAT EVENING -

The Loud's were hosting a Christmas Party and almost the entire block was there.

So I defeated a Demon. Lincoln told Paige.

Yeah that was pretty insane. Paige replied.

Paige then looked up and looked back at Lincoln.

Hey Lincoln look at what we're standing under. Paige said.

Lincoln looked up to see a Mistletoe.

You know what that means. Paige said.

I sure do. Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Paige then seal their love with a kiss.

All of Lincoln sisters then awwed.

For Christmas was saved by Spider-Man.

Wait which one? Asked Spider-Link

Wait what do you mean? Asked the Narrator.

There are two Spider-Men! Said Spider-Linc.

WHAT NO THERE IS NOT! Screamed the Narrator.

This guy isn't even 16 like me! He's just 13! Spider-Linc said.

LISTEN JUST LEAVE! Screamed the Narrator.

No. Said Spider-Linc.

 **Merry Christmas to all!**


	39. The Menace of Mysterio Part 1

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH9: The Menace of Mysterio! Part 1

It was a nice Friday Afternoon. The Loud kids were coming home all except Lincoln at least. Lincoln was stopping an armed robbery.

And that sir is why you don't steal in this place. Spider-Man told the thief.

Thank you Spider-Man! Said the Store Clerk.

Just doin my job! Spider-Man said happily.

Spider-Man then ran out of the Store and started swinging home.

What a nice man! The Store Clerk said.

Spider-Man was swinging home when he saw Vanzilla driving down the street that he was on. He then saw that Vanzilla was gonna hit another car if they didn't slow down. Spider-Man saw that Lori applied the Brakes but it wasn't going to be enough!

Spider-Man then jumped in front of Vanzilla and with Spider-Man flinching he caught Vanzilla and he didn't let go until it stopped. The Loud sisters got out of the van and went to the front and saw Spider-Man in between the van and the car. Spider-Man then got out from between the two vehicles.

Well that's a way to get the blood pumping! Spider-Man said.

Thanks Spidey. Lori said.

No problem. Spider-Man replied.

So Spidey, ready to date younger women? Lola asked.

Yeah no. Spider-Man said.

Besides I already have a girlfriend. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then started to swing away.

Date younger women? Lynn said.

Whatever. Lola replied.

\- LATER THAT NIGHT -

We have a break in at the Bank. Said the lady over the Police Scanner.

Time to suit up! Lincoln said.

Lincoln then put on his Spider-Man suit.

~ MIGHAGEN ~

Spider-Man was swinging towards the Bank. When he got there he entered.

Alright where are you? Spider-Man said.

Then a cloud of dust came into existence and a voice started to speak.

Oh Spider-Man such a simple creature. Too bad you can't face THE MENACE OF MYSTERIO! Mysterio said.

After that Mysterio then came out of the cloud of smoke.

Mysterio? Spider-Man said.

Yes Spider-Man, today you meet your maker. Mysterio said.

Alright I get it. You wanna be a big time crook. And stop me forever. Spider-Man said.

Correct. Mysterio said.

Spider-Man then rushed towards Mysterio but before Spider-Man could make contact Mysterio disappeared. All that was left was a note.

I will now take your family. Be fast enough and you can beat me there. Read the note.

No! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then left the bank and started web swinging home. Spider-Man then landed on Lori and Leni's room wall. All of the sisters were having a slumber party in one room. Spider-Man looked through the window, all the sisters were doing a different thing. Lori was on the phone with Bobby, Leni was doing her nails, Luna was playing her guitar, Luan and Lynn were having a pillow fight Lucy was writing a poem, Lana and Lola were fighting Lisa was doing an equation and Lily was well being Lily.

Good their safe. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then noticed that Lori looked out the window Spider-Man then shot back to the wall in response, but it was too late. A hand reached out the window and pulled Spider-Man into the room. Everyone stopped in response to this man in a red and blue Spandex suit come into their room.

 **\- To be Continued.**


	40. The Menace of Mysterio Part 2

SPIDER-MAN LOUD HOUSE ~S4~ CH10: The Menace of Mysterio! Part 2

Who are you? Lori asked.

You don't remember me? Spider-Man asked.

No. The sisters replied.

Not ringing any bells? Spider-Man asked.

No. The sisters replied.

Well I'm Spider-Man. Introduced Spider-Man.

Well I'm punch you in the face! Lynn said.

Lynn walked up to Spider-Man cracking her knuckles.

Is this supposed to be a threat? Spider-Man asked.

Well, yeah I mean I thought you'd be scared of me. Lynn said.

Listen sweetheart, I'm not afraid of you or your friends. Spider-Man said.

So why are you here? Lynn asked.

Were you peeking on us?! Lori assumed.

No ma'am I can assure you that I wasn't peeking on you or your friends. Spider-Man.

That's what they all say! Lori said.

Lori then grabbed the nearest to her for a weapon and started running towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man then flipped into the air grabbing whatever Lori used as a weapon.

Listen next time you try to attack a guy who happens to have Spider like abilities, don't charge after him like a numbskull. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then got a very big hit of Spider-Sense, and to make sure that his family was safe he webbed them up and threw them to the wall. After that a cloud of smoke started to appear.

YOU SHALL NOW FACE… THE MENACE OF MYSTERIO!

With that Mysterio appeared in front of Spider-Man.

Mysterio, what have you done?! Spider-Man demanded an answer.

It's simple I made everyone in the city forget who you are. Mysterio pointed out.

What? How?! Spider-Man asked.

Well, I put 4 devices at the corners of the city and they made everyone forget who you are. Mysterio said.

YOU LITTLE BITCH! Spider-man shouted.

Spider-Man then punched Mysterio, causing him to fall to the ground. Spider-Man then tied up Mysterio.

Haha hahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Mysterio laughed.

What are you laughing about? Spider-Man asked.

You lose Spider-Man, those 4 devices are rigged to explode in 2 minutes. Those charges set. City goes bye bye. Mysterio said.

You… Dumbass. Spider-Man said.

What? Mysterio said.

You set these 4 devices to explode the city when, YOU'RE IN THE CITY! Spider-man exclaimed.

I didn't think of that. Mysterio said.

Of course you didn't! You put the dumb in dumbass! Spider-Man yelled.

Let me go, I can help you. Mysterio offered.

How can I trust you? Spider-Man asked.

Don't just believe me. Mysterio said.

Fine. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then untied Mysterio.

Okay I'm gonna need to teleport you to each location that I've set the charged, deactivate them and the city stays. Mysterio explained.

How do deactivate them? Spider-Man asked.

I've set up a password code. The password is, 2004. Mysterio said.

Alright. Teleport me quick! Spider-Man said.

Mysterio then teleported Spider-Man to the first location.

Okay the device should be in front of you. Mysterio said.

Alright. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then walked up to the device and input the code. A message displayed saying "Bomb deactivated".

Next location! Spider-Man said.

Mysterio then teleported Spider-Man to the next location.

Spider-Man walked up to the device when he spotted something on a rock nearby.

What the hell is this thing? Spider-Man asked.

The item was a stone tablet with green glowing lines on it, he didn't know what it was so he kept it for Lisa and moved on.

Second one down. Spider-Man said.

Mysterio teleported Spider-Man to the third location.

Third one down. Spider-Man said.

Mysterio brought Spider-Man to the fourth and final location.

Fourth one down. Spider-Man said.

Mysterio brought Spider-Man back to the Loud House where his sisters were passed out.

Wait why are they passed out? Spider-Man asked.

Since they didn't know who you were when you destroyed the devices they fell unconscious. They should know who Spider-Man is when they wake up. And so will the rest of the city. Mysterio explained.

Mysterio then vanished out of sight. Never to be seen again.

Well I should probably get to my room before they wake up. Spider-Man said.

Too late. Lori said behind him.

Spider-Man's eyes widened.

 **-End Season.**

 **Only 10 more chapters till the series ends.**


	41. Laying Low (S5)

ULTIMATE SPIDER-LINC ~S5~ CH1: Laying Low.

Welcome back. So, let me just tell you something's that are currently going on. Lori recently got married to Bobby, Leni finally graduated from college, Luna became more famous than Nick Swagger, Luan became a very funny comedian and Lynn became a professional sports player. And then there's me, the best out of all of them.

Hi, I'm Lincoln Loud and currently I'm 13 so you can pretty much guess everyone's age by just me saying that. If you didn't know already I'm Spider-Man, and gotta say love the other guys! They are the best! But you want to know my story don't you? The story of how Spider-Man, failed and how Spider-Man died. This is "The Fall of Spider-Man".

I've been laying low for quite awhile especially after my "Showdown" with Mysterio, wonder what happened to him. Lisa's made some adjustments to my suit, she can see what I see, she gave me different kinds of webbing and so on and so forth. But let's just get to the fun part of the story the part about my superhero life. The life of Spider-Man.

Alright let's get to work! Spider-Man said.

WOO! Spider-Man shouted as he leaped from a building.

\- 2 HOURS EARLIER -

Are you sure Lisa? Lincoln asked.

Yes I'm sure that the suit will do fine. Lisa said.

Yeah but remember what happened with the Iron Spider suit. Lincoln said.

Yes I remember but this one doesn't have any villains after it so your fine. Lisa said.

Alright if you say so. Lincoln said.

LINCOLN! Lori shouted.

Lincoln then quickly shoved the suit under Lisa's bed. Lori then barged threw the door.

LINCOLN! Lori shouted.

Get your butt downstairs now! Lori demanded.

Why? Lincoln asked.

Because me and your other sisters have something to tell you. Lori said.

Okay? Lincoln said unsure.

Lincoln walked downstairs still unsure about the situation. Lincoln made his way downstairs and found his sisters standing in front of him.

Alright what is it? Lincoln asked.

Lincoln we know. Lori said.

Know what? Lincoln asked.

We know your secret dude. Luna said.

What secret? Lincoln asked.

The secret you've been keeping from us. Lynn said.

What secret? Lincoln asked.

Get Paige over here now. Lori said.

Okay? Lincoln said unsure.

Lincoln then called Paige and she was there in 4 minutes.

So what do you need me for? Paige asked.

Paige we know your's and Lincoln's secret. Lori said.

Both Paige and Lincoln got shocked expressions on their faces.

Lincoln no need hiding it anymore. Lori said.

Paige looked at Lincoln with an uneasy look, Lincoln knew this but he just ignored it.

Lincoln we know you and Paige are going on another date. Lori said.

Well, we were considering it. Paige said.

At least they don't know my real secret. Lincoln thought.

Well, now that we know you have to go on a date. Lori said.

Why? Lincoln asked.

Because Lincoln Paige might be the girl you grow up with! The girl you get married to and have kids with. Lori said.

Lincoln then started to stare blankly while he was blushing.

Ooh you're blushing! Lynn said.

Yeah Lincoln it couldn't be that bad. Paige suggested.

Alright I'll do it. Lincoln said.

The girls then squealed.

\- PRESENT TIME -

We have a small grocery store robbery. Said the woman over the Police Scanner.

Alright let's do this! Spider-Man exclaimed.

\- THREE DAYS LATER -

Only I can stop him. Only Spider-Man is strong enough.

\- THREE DAYS EARLIER -

Well, buddy nextime you try to rob a store don't bring one gun. Spider-Man said.

 **CHAPTER COMPLETE.**

 **If you're wondering yes all of Season 5 will take place within 3 days. And it's almost the end of my series, but don't worry a sequel is already in production.**


	42. The Daughter of Spider-Man Part 1

ULTIMATE SPIDER-LINC ~S5~ CH2: The Daughter of Spider-Man Part 1

The Night was young, only a few residents of Royal Woods were roaming at this time, and one of them? Well that would be Spider-Man!

I've located him. He's mine. Said a strange feminine voice.

Uh I guess I'm wrong! This isn't Spider-Man it's someone else.

There he is. Lincoln Loud.

 **= PLAY SPIDER-MAN 1994 THEME SONG =**

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

Listen Lincoln we can't have you sneaking out at night anymore! Lori exclaimed.

Yeah bro your breaking curfew! Luna said.

Okay. First off Luna like you're one to say. And Second off, I have a good reason to sneak out. Lincoln said.

Oh yeah? What is that reason? Lori asked.

Can't tell you. Lincoln said.

And why not? Luan asked.

Because it's not any of your business and if I did tell you you would blab it to the whole world. Lincoln said.

Is that so. Lori said.

Lynn go for it. Lori said.

Lynn then steps out of the crowd with a baseball bat.

Lincoln tell us or you'll get more than a black eye. Lynn said.

I'm not afraid of you Lynn. Lincoln said.

You should be! Lynn said.

Lynn then swung her bat but to everyone's amazement Lincoln caught the bat.

What! Lynn exclaimed.

Told you, not afraid. Lincoln said.

Lincoln then broke Lynn's bat in half with his hand. And then Lincoln left for his room. All the sisters had blank expressions on their face.

Lincoln was in his room putting on his Spider-Man costume so he could fight crime when something pulled out the window and onto the roof. Lincoln quickly put on his mask to keep his secret.

Who's there?! Spider-Man shouted.

You know who I am. Said a voice.

Show yourself! Spider-Man shouted.

Then Girl Jordan appears behind Spider-Man. Spider-Man turns around to see Girl Jordan.

Yes Ma'am? Spider-Man said.

Oh don't you Ma'am me! Girl Jordan said.

What do you want? Spider-Man said.

You don't remember me? Girl Jordan asks.

If I don't call you by name then no I don't. Spider-Man said.

Well, remember? The car trip back into town? Girl Jordan said.

Oh now I remember you! Spider-Man said.

Yeah! Thanks to you I had to give birth! Girl Jordan said.

Okay, what?! Spider-Man said.

Yeah! It's all your fault! Girl Jordan said.

It's actually your fault. You're the who forced yourself. Spider-Man said.

Yeah but now you have to take care of your daughter! Girl Jordan said.

Okay, I thought someone told me this somewhere! But where is she? Spider-Man asked.

She's behind you. And guess what she has all the same powers as you. Girl Jordan said.

Wait what! Spider-Man exclaimed.

Bye now! Girl Jordan then left.

Dad? Said a feminine voice.

Yes? Said Spider-Man.

Are we gonna go crime fighting? Asked Spider-Man's daughter.

First answer this question, What's your name? Spider-Man asked.

My name's Lexi. Said Lexi.

Alright Lexi, how old are you? Spider-Man asked.

I'm 9. Lexi replied.

What! How? Spider-Man asked.

Time Travel. Lexi said.

Okay. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then turned around to face his daughter, she was wearing black shoes with black stockings, A Black skirt and a white shirt.

Alright Lexi, first we have to train. Spider-Man said.

I don't have a suit. Lexi replied.

I'll make you one later. Spider-Man said.

But for now, let's just talk. Spider-Man said.

 **\- To be Continued...**


	43. The Daughter of Spider-Man Part 2

ULTIMATE SPIDER-LINC ~S5~ CH3: The Daughter of Spider-Man Part 2

Alright so you made a time travel device? Spider-Man asked.

Yes. Lexi replied.

How? Spider-Man asked.

I can't tell you that. Lexi said.

Well, I'm just gonna make your costume now. Spider-Man said.

I already have designs. Lexi said.

Spider-Man looked at the pictures which were pretty good. The costume looked like Spider-Gwen's. Spider-Man then hopped into his room.

\- 2 HOURS LATER -

Alright I finished, the costume. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then handed Lexi the suit.

Put it on. Spider-Man said.

Lexi then went into Lincoln room and put on the suit. When Lexi came out of Lincoln room and back onto the roof.

I love it! Lexi exclaimed.

I gave you the eyes I gave myself so you can emote when the mask is on. Spider-Man said.

I noticed. Lexi said.

What should I be called? Lexi asked.

Mmm, how about Spider-Girl? Spider-Man suggested.

Yeah I like it! Spider-Girl said.

So what now? Spider-Girl asked.

Well let's train. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman then headed to the backyard were they were to train.

Okay first lesson. Backflips. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Woman then did a successful backflip.

Good, next lesson Handsprings. Spider-Man announced.

Spider-Woman then did 3 handsprings.

Perfect, next lesson side flips. Spider-Man said.

And so they trained and trained and trained, Spider-Man teaching Spider-Woman how to do various things such as front flips, backflips, cartwheels and other abilities. They moved on to melee then to long range then to counter attacks then to escape tactics.

The day was done and Spider-Woman was finished with her training.

You're ready. Spider-Man said to his daughter.

Thank you father, I will fight proudly in your honor. Spider-Woman said.

It brings a tear to my eye to think of how much you've grown. In the past 13 hours i've known you. Spider-Man said.

Thank you father I shall move to New York with mother and become their savior. Spider-Woman said.

Spider-Man then nodded.

Thanks for everything father. Spider-Woman said.

Spider-Woman then took off into the afternoon and went to New York never to be seen by her father again.

 **\- THE END**

 **Tell me if you want me to start a spin off series for Spider-Woman. Say "Correct" if you want me to.**


	44. Fear the Recluse

ULTIMATE SPIDER-LINC ~S5~ CH4: Fear The Recluse

 **Before we start this chapter, yes I did change everything about this chapter and that The Recluse is my OC and you have to ask me to use him. But make sure that you credit me. This chapter was originally about Danny Phantom hence the name "Beware the Phantom" but I changed it so my original character can have some freedom. I'll be releasing a Youtube video on how I thought of him and other things that this chapter doesn't cover. And yes I do have a Channel. But with that said let's get into the chapter!**

I'm telling you sir this won't work! The Scientist said.

Shut it Alex! You'll never know true power! Said the lead scientist.

But sir this chemical is super dangerous! If any human or thing touches it they'll die! Said Alex.

Exactly my point. Take this Spider for instance. Said the Lead Scientist.

But sir why a spider? Asked Alex.

Because we're hoping this chemical will Kill Spider-Man. Said the Lead Scientist.

But sir, why would you want to kill Spider-Man? Especially after all he's done for this city! Alex said.

Oh trust me, he's just acting. He's gaining our trust so when he stabs us in the back we'll never look to him. Said the Lead Scientist.

The Brown Recluse was then dropped into the chemical.

The Recluse then started melting and boiling then it died a very brutal death.

Oh my god. Said Alex disgusted.

Just then a man carrying some blueprints "accidentally" knocked Alex into the chemical's.

AH! Alex screamed as he fell.

Alex then fell into the Chemical's he was mutating! His body was transforming into a giant Brown Recluse body. Alex kept shouting in pain and fear, but nobody helped him. So he just kept mutating and once he was finished mutating. A giant brown Recluse Human hybrid jumped out of the chemical's.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? Shouted the mutant.

With that the mutant ran out of the lab and disappeared.

= PLAY SPIDER-MAN 1994 THEME SONG =

~ THE LOUD HOUSE ~

The day is June, 16, 2018 it's a Saturday so it's a day off let's see how the Loud's are doing.

Lincoln is asleep in his bed because it was 7:00 in the morning. Then Lincoln's sisters burst through the door!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINCOLN! The sisters shouted.

Lincoln woke up in a shock and fell to the ground. He then got up.

Thanks guys! Lincoln says.

No problem little bro. Lori said.

Come one downstairs! We have a surprise for ya! Lynn stated.

Alright just let me get dressed first. Lincoln said.

His sisters then left and Lincoln got dressed. Wearing his casual wear, Blue jeans with his shoes an orange polo shirt with a light grey long sleeve shirt underneath to hide his Spider-Man costume that he wore underneath.

Lincoln then started to come downstairs. To find his parents his sisters, Paige, , Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach and a bunch of birthday decorations.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINCOLN! Everyone shouted.

Lincoln was startled a little by this.

Thanks everyone! Lincoln said.

Paige then walked up to Lincoln.

Happy Birthday Linky! Paige said.

Thanks, Paige! Lincoln said.

With that the two hugged. And Lincoln's sisters let out a sweet "aww."

Well, let's get started with this party! Paige exclaimed.

With that a disco ball came out of the ceiling and music started playing and everyone started dancing.

Lincoln! Shouted Clyde, Liam, Rusty and Zach.

Then the four friends dog piled on top of Lincoln.

Hey guys! Lincoln said before letting a grunt.

His friends then got off of him and started talking.

So Lincoln I heard you and Paige are thing now! Congrats. Liam said.

Yeah thanks. Lincoln said while rubbing the back of his head.

Paige then walks up to Lincoln.

Come on Birthday boy let's dance! Paige said.

Uh I'll see ya guys later! Lincoln told his friends.

Lincoln then ran off with his girlfriend and started to dance with her, but Lincoln couldn't stop thinking.

 _Good thing my sisters and friends aren't villains or else I'd be screwed!_

~ IN THE CITY ~

I'll get my revenge! Just they watch! Recluse said.

I'll kill them! I'm hang their intestines from trees! I'll- have to get rid of that Spider first. Recluse said.

~ BACK AT THE lOUD HOUSE ~

Lincoln is dancing with Paige when Lisa interrupts and pulls Lincoln aside.

Lincoln there is something that needs your attention. Lisa said.

What is it? Lincoln asked his younger sister.

People have reported a large spider-like being in the city I suggest you check it out. Lisa said.

Oh come on Lisa it's my birthday! I'm taking a break today! Lincoln said.

But Linco-

Sorry Lisa but why don't you just run a couple calculations and do some tests. Lincoln said while interrupting his sister.

Grrr!

~ IN LISA'S ROOM ~

Alright, let's see. Lisa said.

Lincoln said that after the whole dimension thing that he didn't think the Symbiote left him. Lisa stated.

Lisa then put Lincoln's glove under a microscope. And she discovered that the Symbiote hadn't completely left Lincoln!

Sweet mother of discovery! Lisa exclaimed.

Right after Lisa said that the Symbiote consumed the glove. Making the glove completely black!

That's not good! Lisa said worried.

Downstairs people were still dancing.

Hey Lincoln let's go somewhere a little more private. Paige said.

Lincoln then followed Paige into his room.

Lincoln then closed the door and Paige pressed Lincoln against the door.

So, how about me and the webslinger have a little fun. Paige said.

That would be very nice. Lincoln replied with a half smile.

Lisa thn ran into the room knocking Lincoln and Paige off of the door.

Lincoln help! Lisa said.

What happened? Lincoln asked.

The Symbiote came off of your suit and is attacking everyone downstairs! Lisa said.

WHAT!? Lincoln shouted.

Lincoln, Lisa and Paige then ran downstairs.

Where is it? Lincoln asked.

Over there! Paige shouted.

Lincoln looked over to the Symbiote which was terrorizing people. He then looked over to the left.

Lynn's bat. Lincoln whispered to himself.

Lincoln then picked up Lynn's bat and ran over to the Symbiote.

AHHHH! Lincoln shouted.

Lincoln then swung the bat at the Symbiote but it just went right through it.

I should've seen that coming. Lincoln said.

The Symbiote then threw Lincoln across the room making him hit the trophy case causing the case to fall on Lincoln.

MY BABY! Rita shouted.

Mama Bear mode had been unleashed! Rita then grabbed the Symbiote and started beating it up like no one's business!

The Symbiote then squirmed to the front door and Lisa contained it in a small glass case.

Everyone then ran to the trophy case to check on Lincoln. When they lifted it up they saw Lincoln unharmed. No scratches no bruises no cuts from the glass no harm done.

Lincoln! Rita shouted.

Mom! Lincoln shouted.

Lincoln and his mother then hug, his mother happy that her baby boy wasn't hurt.

Hey. We haven't sang happy birthday yet! Lynn said.

Lincoln and his family walk over to the fridge were Lynn Sr. brings out a cake and places it on the counter.

Then they start to sing happy Birthday. But I (The Author) can't sing it, because the Happy Birthday song is copyrighted.

So instead I'll share a funny comment I found in the 8-Bit version of "Pumped up Kicks".

"I lost a Kahoot, so now I'm gonna Kashoot up a school."

 _\- CoatRack21_

Anyway back to the story!

After the song Lincoln blew out the candles.

WOO! Everyone cheered.

What did you wish for Lincoln? Lana asked.

Well if I tell you it wouldn't come true. Lincoln said.

 _I wished that everyone in this house would be safe even without me._ Lincoln thought.

~ IN THE CITY ~

Where is that Spider-Man! I need to kill him so I can kill the people who did this to me! Recluse said.

Only he can stop me! But not for long! Recluse added.

~ AT THE LOUD HOUSE ~

Lincoln was lying on his bed thinking.

 _Can I really save them all? I mean there are over 59,006_ _people who live here I don't think it would be possible, I guess I just have to accept that no matter what I can't save them all._ Lincoln thought.

Just then a knock was heard at Lincoln's door.

Come in. Lincoln said.

Then Leni walked in.

Linky? Leni said.

Yeah Leni? Lincoln said.

Are you sure you're okay? Leni asked.

Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask? Lincoln said.

Well, our trophy case fell on you, meaning that glass and wood fell on you, I'm just surprised that the glass didn't harm you. Leni said.

Well, thanks for being concerned but I promise I'm okay. Lincoln said.

Okay, something weird is going on with you Lincoln. Leni said.

With that Leni closed Lincoln's door.

Someday they'll figure out. And I'll be there when they do. Lincoln said to himself.

I won't always be here to save the day. But what if I was? Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln then got up and started designing suits that included Kevlar so he could take a bullet and various other things that would normally kill him.

Now the only problem is… where am I gonna get Kevlar? Lincoln asked himself.

Kevlar? Why does Lincoln need Kevlar? Lucy asked.

Lucy could hear Lincoln because the walls were as thin as paper.

This is interesting. First Lincoln disappears all the time, then he doesn't get hurt by a glass case falling on him, then he needs Kevlar. Why would Lincoln need Kevlar. Unless he's, no he can't be Spider-Man I would need more proof than that. Lucy said to herself.

Lucy then walked to Luan and Luna's room.

Luan can I borrow one of your security cameras? Lucy asked her older sister.

Yeah sure. Why? Luan replied.

I need to prove something. Lucy said.

Alright. Luan said.

Luan then handed Lucy a security camera.

Lucy then waited for Lincoln to exit his room. After he did Lucy sneaked in. She set up the camera in his closet and linked the camera to her phone so she could view what he was doing.

Lucy heard footsteps that were coming to Lincoln's room. Lucy then dove under Lincoln's bed. Lincoln then came into his room. Lucy pulled out her phone to see through the camera. Lincoln then dropped to his bed Lucy was quieter than she was normally. Then a Police Scanner started coming through.

We have an unknown figure roaming in Royal Woods Park. Said the lady.

Sweet! Finally some action! Lincoln exclaimed.

Lucy was still watching through the Security Camera. She watched as Lincoln stripped down revealing a Spider-Man costume! She watched as he pulled a mask and gloves from his pants pocket when he put them on he looked so official! Then she watched as Lincoln pulled two black wrist mounted machines out of his backpack, and put them on his wrist! Now that sold her theory! She then watched as he leaped out of the window!

She was so excited but worried at the same time. Excited because she had just found out that her brother was Spider-Man! But worried at the same time because of what happened with the Iron Spider suit. This gave Lucy more of a chance to bond with Lincoln, she always had this affection for Lincoln because she looked up to him. Both mentally and physically because he was taller than her.

\- 6 MONTHS EARLIER -

Lucy was walking to Lincoln's room.

I wonder if Lincoln can help me with this. Lucy asked herself.

Lucy then slightly opened Lincoln's door only to close it a little bit 1 second later. She saw Lincoln standing there with no shirt he was examining large claw marks, and saw that he was ripped! She watched in awe as she never noticed that her brother had more muscle than there much sportier and active sister Lynn.

Uhh Lucy what are you doing? Lana asked.

Lucy got startled and turned around to face Lana who was standing in front of Lucy.

Um, nothing! Lucy said.

Let me see! Lana said.

Lana then pushed Lucy out of the way and peeked through Lincoln's door.

Woah! Lana said.

Lana had just saw how ripped her brother was.

\- PRESENT DAY -

It all made sense now. How Lincoln would always come home all injured and beaten up. It would also explain why Lincoln started wearing a light grey shirt underneath his polo shirt, To hide his costume. It would also explain why he would always be so suspicious. It all made sense now.

He is Spider-Man…

Lucy then walked over to Lisa's room. Lucy knocked.

Come in Human. Lisa said.

Lucy then walked in and closed the door.

Lisa I know everything. Lucy said.

Lisa being incredibly intelligent knew what she was talking about and her eyes widened in response.

What are you talking about?! Lisa said hastily.

I know that Lincoln's Spider-Man. Lucy responded.

NO! No he's not! Wat gave you that idea! Lisa asked.

Lisa there's way too much evidence to list. The fact that he would always come home harmed or why he started wearing long sleeves, why he's more ripped than Lynn. Lucy said.

Okay you caught him. I would've expected Lori to be the next one to catch on but you? Lisa said.

I'm smarter than you think Lisa. Lucy said.

Well I could've guessed that! Lisa said.

~ WITH SPIDER-MAN ~

Alright now where is this "Unknown Creature"? Spider-Man asked himself.

AHH!

Well there's my answer! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then hopped from tree to tree until he got to the screaming. He saw a brown thing with 4 extra limbs and it was not pretty! Spider-Man then swung off a tree and grabbed the woman who was being terrorized by the creature, and put her by some trees.

Eww! Spider-man exclaimed as he looked at the creature for another look.

The Creature then took a swing at Spider-Man and surprisingly hit him! And with a lot of force! Spider-Man landed back on the ground after a couple of seconds in the air.

Ow! Someone definitely woke up on the wrong side of the universe bed! Get it! Cause there's no way that you're human! Or really from this planet whatsoever! Spider-Man jokes.

The creature then roared out at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man then leaped into the air and went towards the Creature. The creature then caught him and threw him onto the street. The creature then leaped to the street.

Ugh who and what are you? Spider-Man asked.

I am a mutant, and they call me THE RECLUSE!

The Recluse then ran to Spider-Man, Spider-Man then jumped in the air and doged Recluse's swipe.

Man you are pretty sharp! Spider-Man jokes.

SHUT UP! Recluse yells.

A crowd then starts to form around Spider-Man and Recluse.

Why is it that everytime I fight someone a crowd comes in? Spider-Man asked.

Oh I get lazy and to stretch out the chapter I add useless lines like this. Said The Dude With a Dudes Tude.

Oh okay! Spider-Man said.

Mommy that's Spider-Man! Said a toddler in the audience.

The Loud family then starts to fall into the crowd.

 _Oh hey look my family._ Spider-Man thought.

Recluse and Spider-Man are now far apart from each other.

Well, Spider-Man let's see if you have what it takes to defeat me! Recluse said.

Let's Rock and Roll. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man and Recluse then start running towards each other, Recluse then punches Spider-Man in the jaw causing Spider-Man to go flying! When Spider-Man lands he asks himself this question.

Why didn't my Spider-Sense go off.

Recluse then leaps towards Spider-Man.

That's not good! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then rolled away before Recluse could land on him. Spider-Man threw a punch but Recluse dodged it, Spider-Man then punched Recluse with his other hand. Recluse then swept Spider-Man off the ground and he punched Spider-Man making him go flying until he hit a building.

Ow. Spider-Man groaned.

Spider-Man by now had a lot of tears in his suit, his left lense was gone there were tears on his arms and legs, there was a huge tear on his Spider-Logo. Spider-Man then slowly got up.

You can't defeat me Spider-Man! Recluse exclaimed.

Yeah, but at least I'm trying! Spider-Man said.

Recluse walked over to Spider-Man and punched him in the face, causing Spider-Man to fall to the ground.

You're just like everyone else you're broken. Recluse said.

Spider-Man just lied there in defeat. Recluse just walked away. To the same lab that mutated him. But everyone's attention was on Spider-Man who was slowly getting up. Spider-Man then started to limp away. He then slowly crawled up a building. Spider-Man then reached the top of the building and started lying there to start healing.

\- 2 HOURS LATER -

Lincoln then crawled through his bedroom window. And lied on his bed.

Hi Lincoln. Lucy said.

Lincoln then got startled and fell off his bed.

Ow. Hi Lucy. Lincoln said.

Lincoln how long have you been Spider-Man? Lucy asked.

Lincoln's eyes widened.

What are you talking about?! I'm not Spider-Man! Lincoln denied.

Lincoln I checked with Lisa. Lucy said.

Fine I am Spider-Man. Lincoln said in defeat.

Well, getting back to my question, how long have you been Spider-Man? Lucy asked again.

Since I was 11. Lincoln responded.

Why are you doing this Lincoln? You could get seriously hurt. Lucy said.

Yeah I know I do it for Pop Pop's memory. Lincoln said.

What do you mean? Lucy asked.

The last words Pop-Pop ever said to me were " _With Great Power comes Great Responsibility._ " Lincoln replied.

That's pretty inspiring. Lucy said.

Yeah it is. And it's those words that inspire me to be Spider-Man. Lincoln responded.

Lincoln this is serious. You could get very hurt by doing this. Lucy said.

I know. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Lincoln replied.

I know, and that's what makes you you. Lucy replies.

Thanks Lucy. I really needed that. Lincoln said.

No problem… Spider-Man. Lucy said.

Lucy and Lincoln then embrace in a hug.

There's still one more problem. Lincoln said.

What's that? Lucy asked.

Well, I still haven't defeated Recluse. Lincoln said.

I can't do it on my own. Lincoln said.

What if you don't have to do it alone? Lucy said.

What do you mean? Lincoln asked.

What if you had a team of Spiders? Lucy asked.

Wait but you and the others don't have Spider powers. Lincoln said.

We don't but what if Lisa made suits for each member and each of the suits had your powers. Lucy said.

That's a good idea! I mean it might take a while but why not. Lincoln said.

~ LISA'S ROOM ~

Of course i've already made the suits. Lisa said.

Wait what? You've already made the suits. Lincoln asked.

Of course. I plan to the future. I made them in case we ever needed them. Lisa responded.

Okay, then where are they? Lincoln asked.

Lisa then pushed a button on her desk and a panel on her wall opened up revealing the suits.

Okay that is totally sweet. Lincoln said.

Well, you'd need to teach us. We can't do what you can. Lisa said.

Lincoln ran to his room, and put on his suit, and ran back to Lisa's room.

I'll get the others. Lucy said.

Lucy then ran down stairs to get the rest.

Lincoln I hope you don't mind but I upgraded your suit. Lisa said.

Thanks. Where are the upgrades? Spider-Man asked.

Well put your arms up and say "Web Wings activate". Lisa responded.

Spider-Man then put his arms up and said "webs wings activate". Web wings then appeared.

Sweet! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then retracted the wings back into his suit just in time for Lucy to bring up the rest of her sisters.

Okay Lucy what is it that you wanted to show us? Lori asked.

When the rest of the girls entered the room they saw Spider-Man. And the girls froze because well, Spider-Man was in their room!

Hello girls. As you know I am Spider-Man.

What are you doing here dude? Luna asked.

Well, you might've seen my battle with Recluse, and to get to the point. I need your help. Spider-Man said.

How can we help? Lana asked.

Well, My friend Lisa created suits for all of you, each one of them contains my Spider powers. Spider-Man stated.

Correct, I've made the gloves with adhesive fingertips, the web shooters were way too easy to make. And that's about it. Lisa said.

I have another power. Spider-Man said.

Wait so you can do more than just stick to walls and spin webs? Lori asked.

Yeah. I have a sixth sense that warns me of danger. I call it my Spider-Sense. Spider-Man said.

So basically this power can predict the future. Lynn said.

Yup pretty much. Spider-Man replied.

Wait but how can we do the things you do? I mean you have so much gymnastic training that it would make the world's greatest gymnast cry. Lynn said.

Exactly, I'm going to train you. It's going to be hard long and very painful. Are you for it? Spider-Man asked.

Were ready for anything! Lola stated.

Just the attitude I want! Spider-Man said.

So let's get to work! Spider-Man said.

Lori's Suit was a baby blue and dark blue version of Lincoln's suit. Leni's was a Spring Green and Screamin' green (Yes that's a color.) version of Spider-Gwen's suit. Luna's was a Violet and Amethyst version of Ben Rilley's suit. Luan's was a Yellow and Lemon (Color) version of Spider-Girls (Mayday Parker) suit. Lynn's was Kaine Parker's Scarlet Spider suit. Lucy's was a black and white version of Cosmic Spider-Man. Lana's was a Dark Blue and regular blue version of the Amazing Spider-Mans (Movie) suit. Lola's was a Pink and Hot Pink version of superior Spider-Man. Lisa and Lily didn't have suits because they were too young.

~ IN THE BACKYARD ~

All the Loud sisters were in their costumes and lined up on the grass. Spider-Man was in front of them all.

Okay Lesson 1: Punching. How many of you know how to actually punch. Spider-Man said.

Lynn was the only one who raised her hand.

Come on up Lynn. Spider-man said.

Alright, so first put your dominant hand and foot behind your non dominant ones. Then close your fist thumb on the outside, and then lean back a bit and trust your hand forward and make sure that your knuckles become straight at the climax of the punch. Lynn explained.

The rest of the Loud sisters and Spider-Man then did what she said.

Alright. Thanks you Lynn you can go back to your sisters. Spider-Man said.

Lynn then went back to the group.

Alright. Lesson 2 Kicks. Does anyone here know how to kick properly? Spider-Man asked.

Lynn was the only to raise her hand.

This is gonna be a long day. Spider-Man whispered to himself.

Alright Lynn come on up. Spider-Man continued.

\- 12 MINUTES LATER -

Alright so now it's time for course two, you all did perfect on course one. Spider-Man said.

Okay lesson 1: Backflips. Spider-Man said.

And so the team trained and trained it took awhile but they eventually got it down, they learned how to do handsprings how to do front flips, backflips, side flips pretty much anything.

Alright you're all ready. Spider-Man said.

What if something happens to us? I never thought of that before! Lola said.

I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And if something did happen to you guys, I would never be able to forgive myself. Spider-Man said.

How sweet. Alright girls we need a plan. Lori said.

While the girls huddled up and discussed their plan Spider-Man was thinking about what would happen if one of his sisters were to get hurt.

Spider-Man. Lana said.

Oh, yeah Lana? Spider-Man said.

Thanks. I never knew I would be able to fight with one of my heroes. Lana said.

No, Thank you Lana, for fighting with me. Spider-Man said.

Alright, so that's the plan. Lori said.

Alright, Spider-Man we're ready. Lori said.

Good. What's the plan? Spider-Man asked.

Well, the plan is is that we lead him to the abandoned construction site on the pier while me and the girls distract him you come in for the kill. Lori said.

That's a good plan. A little under described but good nonetheless. Spider-Man said.

By the way, why is your name Spider-Man? Lori asked.

Because I have Spider powers and I'm a man. Isn't that obvious? Spider-Man asked.

Well, there is no way you're a man. Lori said.

Well, I believe that a man should be judged on the things he does not his height or age. Spider-Man explained.

Woah, I never thought of it that way. Lori said.

 _Since when do you ever think Lori?_ Spider-Man thought.

Alright we should start heading out. Spider-Man said.

~ AT THE PIER ~

Alright girls where are you I'm waiting. Spider-Man said.

Then Spider-Man see's the girls in Vanzilla crash through the gate and Recluse chasing them, Lori took to hard of a turn and the van tipped over too far and started to roll over. The Airbag then deployed in Lori's face. Recluse was then walking to the van and jumped on the side.

You people are stupid for trying to challenge me! Recluse exclaimed.

HEY! Spider-Man shouted.

Remember me? Spider-Man asked.

Spider-man. Welcome to the boss round. Recluse stated.

Yeah to you too. Because I'm not alone, this time. Spider-Man said.

The Loud Sisters then walked to Spider-Man's side.

Aww, that's cute you think that you and another team of Spider's can defeat me? Recluse said.

Yes I do. Because these people have the same powers I do. Spider-Man said.

Same, powers? This will be easier than I thought. Recluse said.

Spider-Man then ran up to Recluse to punch him but Recluse jumped out of the way, and kicked Spider-Man. Spider-Man went flying and crashed into the building behind him.

Ow. Spider-Man said.

The girls then ran at Recluse, all except Leni who was running away in terror. Recluse then Threw Lori through a glass observatory, He he threw Luna to the edge of the pier, he smacked Luan into a ticket booth, and Lynn to a Games stand. The younger half then started to tip toe away.

HEY! Recluse shouted.

The younger half then stopped. And turned around slowly. Recluse then grinned. Recluse then took his sharp claws and started to swipe towards the younger half. But his hand was stopped, by Spider-Man, who was there in a flash!

RAW! Recluse roared.

Recluse then started to swipe at Spider-Man, but was interrupted by Luan stabbing a metal rod through his Eye and the rod came out the other end of his head. Recluse then stopped, and stared with the rest of his 7 eyes. He reached to the metal rod and pulled in out. He then threw it to the side. Recluse then started to look at Luan.

Aha. Luan faked laughing.

Recluse then grinned again. And he then grabbed Luan by the throat. Luan's face was starting to turn blue. Until she remembered she webbed up Recluses face with her web shooters. Recluse released his grip on Luan and grabbed the web on his face and tore it off.

Enough of you. Recluse said.

Recluse then grabbed Lucy, and leaped to the observatory on the pier.

LET GO OF ME! Lucy yelled.

Recluse then started to see Lucy's fear.

What an interesting fear. You're afraid of them leaving you. Recluse said.

Recluse then grabbed Lucy's hands and crushed her web shooters making them broken. Lucy was struggling, Recluse then grabbed her by the neck, and threw off the observatory. Spider-Man saw it all. He knew that she couldn't survive a fall that high like he could, because the only thing Lisa gave them were the web shooters and sticky fingertips on their gloves. Spider-Man shot into the air to try and catch Lucy who was unconscious by now. Spider-Man then reached Lucy and caught her. Spider-Man then kept Lucy face up and himself back down, Spider-Man then crashed into a ferris wheel and rolled to the floor. Spider-Man was the only one who got injured.

Spider-Man then put Lucy onto the ground and got up.

Lucy. Spider-Man said.

There was no response.

Spider-Man then kneeled down and checked her pulse. She was still breathing.

Thank god. Spider-Man said.

He thinks he can get away with this? No, he can't. Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man's suit then changed from Red and blue to black. He was wearing the Symbiote. Spider-Man then leaped to the Observatory where Recluse was.

Ah, I see you changed your costume. Recluse said.

Yeah, and I see you tried to kill, my friend. Spider-Man said.

Friend? What about sister? Recluse said.

What are you talking about? Spider-Man asked.

You think I'm a fool? Recluse said.

Recluse started to run towards Spider-Man cracking the glass each step he took, the Symbiote then made 8 tentacles that grabbed Recluse's Arms Legs and extra spider arms.

LET GO OF ME! Recluse shouted.

Spider-Man then slammed Recluse through the glass and the Symbiote started to choke Recluse. After 3 minutes of doing so, Recluse died of asphyxiation. The Symbiote let go of Recluse making him drop to the ground inside of the Observatory. Spider-Man then retracted the Symbiote making his suit turn back to Red and Blue.

I didn't want to do this. But you left me no choice. Spider-Man said.

Lucy! Spider-Man remembered.

Spider-Man then leaped to the girls and landed on his feet.

Did you defeat him? Lucy asked getting up.

Yeah, I got him. Spider-Man said.

*THE CAMERA PANS UP INTO THE SKY*

\- 2 HOURS LATER -

Spider-Man was sitting on a building when cop cars started to drive by, Spider-Man hopped into a Crane, and slingshot himself to the cops that were ahead of him. Spider-Man then shot a web onto a nearby building and started swinging.

\- **THE END**

 **Dang that was a long one. In Google Docs (The program I use to write these stories) it took up 41 pages. But at the beginning of the story it said "** Lincoln said that after the whole dimension thing that he didn't think the Symbiote left him. Lisa stated." **That's referring to Omnitrixer2's story, "Spectacular Spider-Linc: Shattered Dimensions". My Spider-Lic was in the story, so that's why I had Lisa say that. But go check out Omnitrixer2 he's a cool guy. Until next time!**


	45. Love is in the air

ULTIMATE SPIDER-LINC ~S5~ CH5: Love is in the air.

It was a nice day in Royal Woods, birds were chirping flowers were blooming and cars were being thrown. Wait… what?!

Oh come on Scorpion! You can tell a fellow arachnid what's wrong! Spider-Man said.

DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!? Scorpion shouted.

Not really! I mean if you really wanted me to shut up you should probably hit me with someth-

Ow. Spider-Man grunted.

Ha! Scorpion laughed.

Alright, at least you took my advice. But you didn't see this coming I bet you! Spider-Man said as he got up.

See what com-

HEY! Scorpion shouted.

Scorpion had been caught in a web that has motion trackers to know when a villain is in front of it, when the web shoots in instantly pulls the person onto the surface that the web was placed on.

Oh the joy of being a hero! Spider-Man said.

LET ME GO! Scorpion demanded.

Oh I will, when the cops come to pick you up! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then shot a web to the nearest building and went to the top of it.

Oh thank you Lisa for the new tech! Spider-Man said to himself.

Your welcome brother. Lisa said.

Lisa? What are you doing up here? Spider-Man asked.

Brother have you noticed what tomorrow is? Lisa asked.

Yeah February 14th, why? Spider-Man asked.

Brother tomorrow is Valentines day! Lisa said.

IT IS?! Spider-Man asked.

How could you not notice? Lisa asked.

I don't know! What am I gonna do! I don't have anything special planned! Spider-Man said.

Well, maybe just be yourself. Lisa suggested.

Good idea, girls do know more about this stuff than I do. Spider-Man said.

~ AT THE LOUD HOUSE ~

Lincoln was in his room laying on his bed, thinking about things like what he's gonna do for Paige, How he's gonna avoid being Spider-Man for an entire day and how everything is gonna work. Things quickly escalated when Paige entered the room.

Hi Linky! Paige said as she closed Lincoln's door.

Hi Paige! Lincoln said.

Watcha doin? Paige asked.

Oh I'm just thinking about things. Lincoln said.

Like what? Paige asked.

Well, like how I'm gonna make tomorrow special for you. Being Spider-Man doesn't exactly get me to moneyville. Lincoln said.

Oh Lincoln you don't need to spend money for me, just the fact that you're in my life makes me happy enough! Paige said hugging Lincoln.

Thanks Paige, that really lifts a bunch of weight off of my shoulders, and I'm not talking about your arms, because they are on my shoulders. Lincoln said.

You're funny. Paige said.

You should see me when I'm fighting crime I'm a joking machine! Lincoln said.

I love you Lincoln. Paige said.

I love you too Paige. Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Paige then kissed to reassure each other of their love.

 **THE END.**

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short! Don't worry I promise the next one will be longer!**


	46. For The Man Who Has Everything

ULTIMATE SPIDER-LINC ~S5~ CH6: For The Man Who Has Everything.

AUGUST, 14th, 2018

Today, is not a good day today is August 14th otherwise known as the day that Lincoln Loud… Died.

We start our adventure here in the Loud House everything is normal terror is being caused by the kids and Lincoln was in his room. Lincoln heard a knock on his door.

Come in! Lincoln said.

Leni then walked in.

Linky you need to take out the garbage. Leni said.

Alright. Lincoln said getting up from his desk.

Lincoln then walked through each room of the house taking out the garbage in each one of them Lincoln then placed the bag in the garbage bin outside. When Lincoln stepped back inside Lynn confronted him.

Hey Stincoln you forgot my trash. Lynn said.

I did? Oh sorry. Lincoln said.

Lincoln then started walking up the stairs, when Lynn said something else.

Yeah, you have the worst attention span. Lynn said.

Lincoln stopped and turned around.

What did you just say to me? Lincoln asked.

I said you have the worst attention span. Lynn said.

Lincoln started walking towards Lynn.

Excuse me but I would like you to know that I actually have a pretty good attention span. Lincoln stated.

Then why haven't you taken out my garbage yet? Lynn asked.

Because I'm sitting here arguing with you! Lincoln said.

Listen I don't have time for this! Take out your own trash. Lincoln said walking away.

Lynn grabbed her baseball bat.

Sure you won't reconsider? Lynn asked.

Lincoln turned around.

Yes I'm sure. Lincoln said.

The rest of the family came down stairs to see what all the commotion was about, they came down to see Lynn swing her bat at Lincoln. The family saw as Lincoln caught the bat at full speed without flinching, Lincoln then proceeded to break the bat in half with his bare hands.

I'm going for a walk. Good bye. Lincoln said.

Lincoln then started to walk out the front door Lincoln then was stopped by Lynn when she shoved him. Lincoln turned around and shoved Lynn back, Lynn then went for a punch but Lincoln dodged it. Lincoln swung back and actually hit Lynn in the nose hard but not hard enough to break it just to make it start bleeding. Lynn wiped the blood from her nose Lincoln then started walk towards Lynn and Lynn shoved Lincoln into the road and before Lincoln could do anything else, a truck came down the road and ran over Lincoln the truck kept going, and didn't stop. Lincoln was nowhere to be found. The rest of the family came out just to see this happen right in front of them. Rita then fell to her knees because of seeing her baby boy get killed. Tears started to form in her eyes.

LINCOLN! My BABY! Rita shouted.

Lynn was shocked at what she had done, tears started to form in her eyes and the rest of the family's eyes as well.

And that is how it happened… that is how the Spider-Man died.

 **THE END**


	47. Forgiveness

ULTIMATE SPIDER-LINC ~S5~ CH7: Forgiveness

It had been 3 weeks after Lincoln had died, the Loud family just came back from his funeral. Lynn went into her room instantly when walking through the front door.

I should talk to her. Lynn Sr. said.

Lynn Sr. then went into Lynn Jr.'s room.

Hey need anything? I could fix you up something. Lynn Sr. said.

Lynn had her back on her headboard, sitting in the fetal position with her head tilted down to where you can't see her eyes.

No… all I want is Lincoln back. Lynn Jr. said.

Lynn Sr. looked down for a second.

We all do Jr. but he's passed on and there's nothing we can do about it. Lynn Sr. said.

I just can't help but think that it was my fault. Lynn said.

Don't you ever say that, it was not your fault, it was just an accident. Lynn Sr. reassured his daughter.

That's what all of you say that it's just an accident. Nothing happens on accident everything happens for a reason. Lynn Jr. said.

I know, but maybe this leads to something great, we may not know why this happened now but in the future we definitely will. Lynn Sr. told Lynn.

I just… I just wanna be alone for now. Lynn Jr. said.

Alright, we all cope in our own way. Lynn Sr. said.

Lynn Sr. left Lynn Jr.'s room. And just outside of Lynn's room was Lincoln in his Spider-Man costume without his mask on thinking.

I'll give up awhile… for you guys.

But first before I leave, I need to make a pit stop. Lincoln said.

Lincoln then put on his mask and and crawled to the bathroom wall. When there Spider-Man crawled through the tiny window at the top of the room and went to the sink. He opened a drawer on the counter and got out black hair dye. Spider-Man then left with the hair dye and crawled out of the bathroom and into his own room. Spider-Man then grabbed a black sweatshirt and black pants and black shoes. Spider-Man then left his room and booked a Motel room. When inside the Motel room Lincoln took off his Spider-Man costume and put on the clothes, he then dyed his hair black.

I'm no longer Lincoln Loud, I am now Logan Loud… the long lost cousin of Lincoln Loud.

 **THE END**


	48. The Feeling of Anger

ULTIMATE SPIDER-LINC ~S5~ CH8: The feeling of anger.

 **Before we start this chapter I just want you guys to know that my series is almost over! The series will end on chapter 50. The next chapter will be the final battle for the entire series. The 50th chapter will be credits for the series. But i've already decided to make a sequel. Because I know that some people like this fanfic. But with that now known let's get to the actual story!**

Today is a special day! Because today is the day that Spider-Man first appeared in Michigan it's been three years exactly. But not everything is good today, somethings are supposed to be left untold. Things like Cletus Kasady. He's been in prison for 4 years. He escaped when Spider-Man had hit his 2 year appearance. When Spider-Man caught him he swore vengeance on him. But when Cletus got called into testing for Oscorp everything changed.

~ OSCORP ~

Well, general, I think you're gonna be pretty impressed with what we've been doing here at Oscorp! The Scientist said.

Well whatever it is I hope it means we can win the war. Said the General.

The two walk into a room with a table in the center with a glass case on it, inside that glass case was a red and black Symbiote.

This General is the Symbiote! It's a deadly alien that bonds to a host and whoever wears the suit gets powers any human could dream of! The Scientist said.

What are the powers? Asked the General.

The powers? Well, covering a study from another one of these the powers of it include. A Healing Factor, Super Strength, Super Speed, you'll be bulletproof, shape shifting, camouflage, disguise and that's about it. Explained the Scientist.

Any side effects? Asked the General.

None that we know of. Said the Scientist.

I like it! Who's wearing the suit? Asked the General.

Well, we don't know who yet, but we do have a person to test the suit. The Scientist said.

Who is it? The General asked.

The tester is Cletus Kasady. Said the Scientist.

KASADY? Have you lost your mind?! The General exclaimed.

Relax! It's only a brief test! We'll just see if the suit can fit an entire person. The Scientist told the General.

Good, then bring in Kasady. The General said.

Through the doors Cletus came in strapped to a rolling table with 4 guards strolled him in.

He's ready. Said one of the Guards.

Good. The Scientist replied.

The Scientist then grabbed a syringe and the casing that held the Symbiote, the Scientist the put the Symbiote in the syringe and injected the Symbiote into Cletus. Almost instantly Cletus started shaking and screaming in pain. The Symbiote started to take form on Cleuts. Cletus was then fully engulfed by the Symbiote. Cletus started to break through the straps. Cletus then started attacking everyone, the guards then started shooting at him. But Cletus just acted like it was nothing. Cletus then shot Symbiote spikes out of his body impaling and killing everybody in the room. Cletus walked over to the door and exited.

~ SPIDER-MAN CELEBRATION ~

It was in the middle of the city the sort of Times Square if you will. There were people for miles waiting for Spider-Man to arrive. Lincoln in his Spider-Man costume lands a building.

Well they like me more than I thought! Spider-Man said.

Cletus was stalking around the buildings. He crawled up one of them to find Spider-Man kneeling down over the edge. Cletus started walking up to Spider-Man, Cletus then Cletus started to raise his fist and went in to punch Spider-Man, but before he could hit him Spider-Man turned around and caught the punch.

What the Hell are you?! Spider-Man asked.

You could say I'm your worst nightmare! Cletus said.

Now I've traveled through other dimensions. seen my family killed, been turned evil, had a daughter, but you defeat all that! Spider-Man said.

Cletus then smiled devilishly.

You could also call me (Cletus slams Spider-Man into the ground and stands on him.) CARNAGE!

Spider-Man couldn't even get up. Carnage was pushing him into the ground so hard that Spider-Man was breaking through the roof. Carnage then grabbed Spider-Man by the neck, and threw him into a streetlamp. Carnage then web rushed to Vanzilla picked it up and jumped off with it, and Lincoln's family was in there.

Spider-Man was knocked out, he hadn't fought crime in so long that he forgot what it felt like.

 **\- THE END**


	49. The Final Battle

ULTIMATE SPIDER-LINC ~S5~ CH9: The Final Battle

It was 9PM when Lincoln woke up. He had been staying in the Motel for about 2 weeks now.

Oh man. I don't know how I can keep living this lie. I'll just watch some TV. Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln turned on the TV to be greeted with a news report.

All Royal Woods is in fear as of right now. A reported sighting of a creature of unknown power has been spotted creating a web on the top floor of a construction site. The worst part is is that there are Hostages. The hostages have been identified as the Loud Family. Said the Newscaster.

Lincoln turned off the TV and suited up.

~ IN VANZILLA ~

All of the Loud's were quiet. They had accepted their demise. All for except Lynn who tried coming up with ideas to escape all to be rejected.

How about we-

Enough Lynn! We're doomed. There's no way out of this. Lori said.

What about Spider-Man? He could take that guy any day. Lynn stated.

Have even been keeping up with the news? Spider-Man hasn't been spotted for 2 Weeks. People just assume that he's quit by now. Lori said.

Lynn lowered her head to avoid embarrassment.

Lana looked out the front window, and saw something.

Guy's what's that?! Lana shouted while pointing.

Each family member looked out the front windshield to see Spider-Man swinging to the van.

SPIDER-MAN!

Spider-Man landed on the front of the van and told the Loud's to cover their faces. Because he was going to break the windshield. Spider-Man raised his fist. The Loud's saw something behind him though they saw Carnage coming up behind him. Carnage kicked Spider-Man threw the entire van removing all the windows and the roof.

You thought you could save them? Carnage said.

You couldn't even defeat me on your best day! Carnage Mocked.

We'll see about that! Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then went to punch Carnage only to have Carnage catch his fist and throw Spider-Man onto the Construction site.

Ow. Spider-Man winced in pain.

Spider-Man slowly got up as he got up though Carnage leaped towards him and as he landed he kicked Spider-Man into the wall. Carnage then laughed maniacally.

Do you really think you can defeat me? Carnage asked.

No… the best I can do is fend you off until the structure collapses. Spider-Man said.

Carnage then went into claw Spider-Man then jumped out of the way and swung over to Vanzilla.

I'm gonna get you guy's down, then I'll deal with the angry bloodstain. Spider-Man said.

Watch out! The Loud's yelled.

Spider-Man turned around to see Carnage kick Spider-Man and the Van. The kick was so powerful that it made Spider-Man and the Van come off the web and start falling towards the ground. Spider-Man quickly thought of a way to slow down the fall so he stuck himself to the Van and started to shoot webs to the building and with that the fall was slowing down. When they reached the ground Spider-Man got all the Loud's out of the Van.

Hurry out. Spider-Man said.

Carnage was on the top of the building when he saw a Military Chopper flying overhead.

General! Carnage said.

Carnage then jumped on the Chopper and made it crash.

Spider-Man was on the ground right where it crashed. Carnage then jumped on top of the destroyed Chopper.

Of course you're still here. Spider-Man whispered to himself.

Spider-Man got into a fighting stance. Carnage then jumped and tackled Spider-Man and then pinned him to the wall on the construction site. Carnage then said

You don't deserve this power! NOW DIE!

Carnage then stabbed Spider-Man with a spike that was on his elbow. Spider-Man then screamed in pain (obviously) Spider-Man kept trying to push out the spike but Carnage just kept pushing it in deeper. Spider-Man sees everybody standing there witnessing his possible death. Spider-Man then starts to get the strength to push out Carnage's spike, Spider-Man pushes it out and grabs Carnage smashes him through the wall. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense then starts to go off he then sees the Chopper catch fire from the fuel being lit by the rocks being shuffled around. Spider-man had to think quick so he tore off a fire hydrant and sprayed it in the direction of the chopper once the fire was put out Spider-Man slammed the hydrant back into the ground. Spider-Man then heard Lynn shout "LOOK OUT!" Spider-Man turned around to see a block of cement smash into his face, Spider-Man tried getting up but couldn't.

GENERAL ANY LAST WORDS? Carnage shouted while swinging the block of cement with a chain.

Spider-Man then got up and smashed his fist into the ground with so much force that the cement split and Carnage stepped right into the split causing him to lose grip on the chain making it fly into air and then crash down on Carnage. Spider-Man then ran over to Carnage grabbed the chain and started wrap it around his neck. Carnage kept screaming and clawed at Spider-Man but in return he grabbed his spike pulled it out of his elbow in slammed it into his chest! Carnage tried to run but Spider-Man kept pulling him back with the chain. Carnage started to die because of strangulation.

STOP! The Loud's shouted.

That snapped Spider-Man out of his death hungry state. Spider-Man stopped and let the chain drop on Carnage's body. Spider-Man then placed his foot on Carnage's chest and pushed him to the police the Symbiote leaving Kasedy half way through. Spider-Man looked at the citizens he had just saved. Spider-Man then jumped onto a steel beam and jumped to another one but then started running on the side of the building Spider-Man then jumped off the side of it and started swinging away.

~ THE LOUD HOUSE ~

The Loud's sat on the couch watching Operation: Desert Storm. Before they saw the door open and Lincoln coming in. The Loud's all got tears in their eyes they all rushed over to Lincoln and hugged him.

Inside there was just silence with a side of hugs going all around. But outside was different. * **CAMERA PANS INTO THE NIGHT SKY WITH THE LOUD HOUSE STILL VISIBLE, THE NIGHT SKY CHANGES COLORS FROM A BLACKISH PURPLE TO SPIDER-MAN'S FAMOUS RED AND BLUE.***

 **\- The End**


	50. Credits

Ultimate Spider-Linc

Characters used

Lincoln Loud/Spider-Man

Paige

Clyde McBride

Lori Loud

Leni Loud

Luna Loud

Luan Loud

Lynn Loud

Lucy Loud

Lana Loud

Lola Loud

Lisa Loud

Lily Loud

Rita Loud

Lynn Sr.

Luna Loud/Spider-Woman

Lexi Loud/Spider-Girl

Herman Schultz/Shocker

Matt Gargan/Scorpion

Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

Clyde McBride/Lasher

Kraven The Hunter

Cletus Kasady/ Carnage

Adrian Toomes/Vulture

Error Lincoln

Terry Nicholas/Lasher 2.0

Spider-Man, Lasher, Kraven, Scorpion, Doc Ock, Vulture, Spider-Woman, Shocker and Carnage

Are all owned by Marvel.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr., Clyde, Paige

Are all owned by Nickelodeon.

Error Lincoln was created and owned by MasterCaster

Luna Loud/Spider-Woman was created and owned by TheWhiplashEffect

Lexi Loud/Spider-Girl was created by me.

Created in Google Docs

Posted in

Rated: Fiction T

FanFiction Created by: The Dude With a Dudes Tude

Spider-Man Suits Designed in Paint

Suit Design by: The Dude With a Dudes Tude

DeadPool Chapter suggested by: Emirhan Marangoz

Spectacular Spider-Linc is created and owned by: Omnitrixer2

This Story Began on August 1st 2017

This Story Ended on April 4th 2018

Spider-Man will Return...


	51. ScrappedUnused Ideas

Hey so this is the last time I'll be updating Ultimate Spider-Linc I'm just gonna give you guys some Scrapped/Unused Ideas for the Story. This isn't all of them but this is most of them, See Ya!

 **SCRAPPED VILLAINS**

The First Scrapped Villain is Doppelganger. Now some people may not know who Doppelganger is, and I don't really know how to describe him so just look him up! The reasons he's scrapped is because I couldn't write him well or couldn't make him the right amount of insane. He was supposed to appear in Season 1, 3 and 4 until being captured by Oscorp.

The Second Scrapped Villain is Kraven. Now I know that Kraven was used in 'Spider-Woman to the Rescue!' but that was it, he was also supposed to appear in Season 2 but I never added him I don't remember why I just didn't.

 **SCRAPPED CHAPTERS**

The first scrapped Chapter was gonna be a musical chapter it was gonna be about Luna trying to find the perfect gig for music but I didn't upload it because it felt unfinished and I don't know how to write music. It was supposed to be in Season 2 so it would've been a bad chapter anyways. I never even made a title for the chapter.

The Second scrapped chapter was a chapter called 'The Return' it wasn't gonna be a very big chapter it was gonna be the return of Shocker in Season 1 so it never really got big so instead I just decided to have Shocker appear at least once in every Season.

The third scrapped chapter was gonna be a choose your own story type of chapter, it was gonna follow Spider-Man in his journey to get the perfect Birthday Gift for Clyde but the chapter didn't work with the premise of the story so I didn't make it. I also didn't like how Spider-Man acted in it he came off as complete jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself.

 **SCRAPPED STORY BEGINING**

The story would've started when Lincoln was 15 and in High School it was gonna follow Lincoln and Lynn as they dealt with their families death, and it even had more touching moments in it but I decided to changed the entire thing to follow the actual events of the Loud House. The story also would've been rated M if that was the plot because there would've been blood, gore and so much death. I decided to change the rating because the blood and gore doesn't fit Spider-Man's personality at all.

 **SCRAPPED STORY ENDINGS**

The story was originally going to have a more brutal and tragic ending. The ending was going to have Lincoln's family killed and Lincoln beat almost half to death! He would then lie there as he started to say goodbye to his life as well.

The Second Ending I chose was not as brutal but still tragic is was going to have Lincoln's family put in the hospital and after facing off against Carnage he would sit in the emergency room waiting for his family as the story ended. I didn't choose this ending because it couldn't have a potential sequel and it also didn't fit the Spider-Man personality.

The third and last ending was the closest to the ending we got in the real story. Everything's the same except the Loud's would offer Spider-Man to come live with them and Spider-Man would look at the window and only see Lincoln and Spider-Man would say "no" and the rest of the ending would play out.

 **Tell me if you actually would like a sequel to this series! Say "Correct" if you do! See ya!**


End file.
